


Hapless Trouble

by Schwesterchen



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Snapshots, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в которой Хэп жив, и у Ника с ним броманс. Монро втайне ревнует, Ник и Хэп не в курсе. А Нику приходится мириться со странностями, которые неизбежны, если твои лучшие друзья – потрошители.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hapless Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hapless Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379186) by [brbsoulnomming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbsoulnomming/pseuds/brbsoulnomming). 



В том, что Ник появляется в доме Монро в столь ранний час, виноват большей частью случай. Он планировал приехать позже, но не смог уснуть, и на рассвете, наконец, сдался. Ника обуревали сомнения: он никогда не заявлялся к Монро так рано, и это что-то да значило. И хотя сам Монро едва ли стал возражать бы, всегда был шанс наткнуться на Анжелину.  
Нику не особенно хочется видеть ее ранним утром. Злой от недосыпа, он к тому же опасается, что не выдержит и выскажет ей свои мысли по поводу ее участия во всем произошедшем.  
Но выбор был невелик: либо ехать к Монро, либо сидеть в своей кухне, таращиться в чашку кофе и пытаться не волноваться. Вот почему сейчас Ник вылезает из машины и идет к дому Монро. И если он поостерегся, припарковавшись кварталом раньше и не забыв надеть волчий аконит – что ж, возможно, он новичок в гриммовских делах, но не полный идиот.  
На крыльце дома кто-то есть. Рука Ника соскальзывает на пистолет, и он ускоряет шаг еще прежде, чем замечает, что неизвестный тоже вскидывает оружие.  
\- Эй, – кричит Ник, срываясь на бег, но голос утопает в грохоте выстрела.  
\- Полиция, – вопит он. – Бросьте оружие!  
На этот раз человек явно его слышит, но, вместо того, чтобы подчиниться, кидается наутек. Что, в общем, ожидаемо. Ник отправляется в погоню. Он успевает выскочить со двора на улицу, а потом понимает, что либо преследует парня, либо спасает Хэпа. И понятно, что сейчас важнее. Затормозив, Ник разворачивается и бежит обратно к дому.  
Хэп обнаруживается сразу за дверью: он лежит на спине, позаимствованная у Монро рубашка с эмблемой Брауновского университета пропитывается кровью.  
Ник падает на колени рядом, сдирает с себя куртку и толстовку, запрашивает помощь. Хэп дышит, пульс не такой сильный, каким должен быть, но и не такой слабый, чтобы повергнуть Ника в серьезную панику. Когда Ник прижимает толстовку к ране, глаза Хэпа распахиваются и вспыхивают алым.  
\- Все хорошо, – говорит Ник. – Это я, Хэп, детектив Беркхардт. Я вызвал помощь.  
Хэп вроде бы немного успокаивается, отблески в глазах светлеют.  
\- Где свинья?  
Стоит ли воспринимать это буквально? Об этом Ник подумает позже.  
\- Я за ним гнался. Но доставить тебя в больницу важнее.  
\- Я в порядке, – заверяет Хэп, однако шипение сквозь зубы говорит обратное.  
\- Скажи это огнестрельной ране, – хмыкает Ник. – Я не уйду, пока не увижу, что ты в безопасности.  
Из глаз Хэпа окончательно уходит красное, приподнятая голова падает обратно на пол.  
\- Не буду спорить.  
Ник не спрашивает его, где Монро, хотя теперь, когда остается только ждать скорую, этот вопрос так и вертится на языке.  
Но Хэп будто читает его мысли. Он снова приподнимает голову, глядит недоуменно.  
\- Где М’ро?  
\- Не знаю, – отвечает Ник, пытаясь побороть тревогу. – Наверняка скоро вернется.  
\- Он рано уходит, или это ты поздно? – спрашивает Хэп.  
Нику нужна секунда, чтобы понять, что он, вероятно, имеет в виду некую смену «караула для Хэпа». И еще секунда, чтобы придумать, что ответить.  
\- Я не знаю, но это сейчас неважно. Главное доставить тебя в больницу и найти того, кто тебя подстрелил.  
Хэп снова откидывается на пол – Ник не уверен, означает ли это, что он удовлетворен объяснением или же просто не имеет сил спорить.  
Однако времени на разговоры нет: Ник слышит сирены, а потом надо удостовериться, что о Хэпе должным образом позаботятся, и разбираться с местом преступления.  
Ник как раз влезает в скорую с Хэпом, когда видит Анжелину и Монро. Те выскакивают из леса, оба в той же одежде, какую носили накануне, и налетают прямо на окруживших место преступления полицейских.  
На секунду Ника охватывает соблазн сделать вид, что ничего не заметил, и оставить их выкручиваться самостоятельно. Но Монро ловит его взгляд, Ник видит панику, вину и тревогу в его широко распахнутых глазах и понимает, что не может так с ним поступить.  
\- Монро и Анжелина здесь, – сообщает он Хэпу. – Мы приедем к тебе в больницу, как только сможем.  
Ник вылезает из машины, выцепливает полицейского, просит его поехать с Хэпом и идет разбираться.  
\- Пропустите их, – говорит он.  
Солнце только час как показалось, а Ник уже вымотался. И что-то подсказывает ему, что дальше будет не лучше.  
\---  
Лучше действительно не становится. Но все живы, а значит, все не так уж плохо. Орсон заперт в тюрьме, Анжелина ранена и скрылась, но Ник не может успокоиться. Он волнуется за Хэпа и Монро.  
Покончив с делами, Ник останавливается возле госпиталя навестить Хэпа. Тот в сознании, но одурманен лекарствами и выглядит неважно.  
\- Эй, ты как? – спрашивает Ник, подойдя к кровати.  
\- Жив, – Хэп выдавливает нечто вроде улыбки. – Что само по себе здорово. Плюс, чувак, меня накачали чем-то кайфовым.  
Ник чувствует, как губы растягиваются в улыбке.  
\- Да, я настоял, чтобы для тебя – только самое хорошее.  
\- Спасибо, бро, я ценю, – говорит Хэп, словно в самом деле верит.  
Ник чувствует укол вины, но не объяснять же, что пошутил.  
\- Тебе сказали, когда собираются выпускать?  
\- Не знаю, надеюсь, скоро. Док говорит, пуля прошла мимо легкого, – Хэп снова улыбается. – Повезло мне, чувак, кто-то сверху за мной присматривает. Гримм, к примеру. Эй, а что со свиньей? Ты его поймал?  
\- Я его арестовал, – подтверждает Ник. – Он в тюрьме.  
Хэп на секунду задумывается.  
\- В тюрьме терпеть не могут копов, верно?  
Орсон на самом деле не совсем полицейский, но Ник все равно кивает.  
– Да. А с предъявленными обвинениями ему предстоит застрять там надолго.  
\- Хорошо, – Хэп довольно покачивает головой. Потом хмурится. – Чувак, Монро рассказывал про братьев свиньи, и почему он прикончил Рольфа и пришел за мной.  
Ник не уверен, к чему Хэп ведет, и не особенно хочет разговаривать про Анжелину – его бесит, что убийца ушла – но соглашается.  
\- Да.  
\- Анжелина сбежала? – спрашивает Хэп.  
\- Да, – повторяет Ник, не зная, что еще сказать.  
На секунду Хэп как-то обмякает, словно все события дня навалились на него только сейчас.  
\- Ага.  
Помолчав, он ухмыляется.  
\- Она вышлет мне бутылку хорошего зелья из Нью-Орлеана. Она всегда так делает.  
Ник не упоминает, что это вряд ли хорошая идея – рассказывать копу о предполагаемом местонахождении убийцы в розыске. Вместо этого он хватает ручку и лист бумаги с тумбочки у кровати.  
\- У Монро есть мой номер, но тебе я его тоже оставлю. Если что-то понадобится, звони.  
Хэп сверкает улыбкой.  
\- Спасибо, бро. Не думал, что увижу день, когда такое случится, но это мило. Так и привыкнуть можно.  
Похоже, он засыпает на ходу. Ник пишет номер и оставляет Хэпа отдыхать.  
Когда Хэпа выписывают, он снова ночует на диване у Монро. Это продолжается пару недель, потом жалобы Монро приобретают слишком явный оттенок отчаяния, и когда они начинают становиться несколько навязчивыми, Ник предлагает свой дом. Джульетта не в восторге, но не может отказать, учитывая, что Хэпу некуда идти. Так что Хэп занимает гостевую комнату, и если это событие происходит немного слишком скоро после того, как в дом Ника врывается огр и отправляет того в больницу, Ник предпочитает этого не замечать.  
Хэп живет у него несколько недель, а после перебирается обратно к Монро, объяснив, что слишком «напряжно» держать все в «таком жутком секрете, чувак». Ник не может винить его. Он и сам начинает ощущать нечто подобное.  
\---  
На этот раз Монро и Хэп протягивают в качестве соседей немного дольше. К тому времени, как Хэп снова перебирается к Нику, в доме его встречает только Ник. Полная неспособность Ника управиться с новой жизнью, с тем, как все было и как должно быть – для Джульетты такое оказывается чересчур. Не то чтобы расставание застало Ника врасплох, но тот факт, что он ожидал подобного исхода, не делает происходящее менее болезненным.  
Ник не признается, однако присутствие Хэпа его радует. Дом кажется слишком большим и пустым для одного. На этот раз Хэп явно чувствует себя здесь лучше, возможно, потому, что сейчас можно говорить обо всем, связанном с Гриммами, сколько душе угодно. То есть, много и часто. То, что он – потрошитель и живет бок о бок с Гриммом, Хэпа, очевидно, ни капли не смущает.  
Через пару дней после появления Хэпа Ник возвращается с работы немного раньше и застает в своей гостиной бурого волка.  
Долгую секунду он стоит на пороге и пытается переварить это зрелище: огромный волк, растянувшийся на диване перед шоу «Самые тупые в мире» по телевизору.  
\- Э, – выдавливает Ник.  
Волк – Хэп – вскидывает голову на звук голоса, спрыгивает с дивана и подходит, виляя хвостом.  
\- Хорошее настроение? – спрашивает Ник, потому что если он и научился чему-то за время работы полицейским и Гриммом, так это достойно воспринимать неожиданности.  
Хэп садится перед ним – так близко, что можно дотронуться – склоняет голову набок и кивает.  
Ник машинально протягивает руку, кладет ее волку на голову. Хэп толкается лбом ему в ладонь, подставляет затылок, и Ник, правильно поняв намек, скребет его за ушами.  
Хэп довольно выдыхает, а через несколько секунд плюхается на пол и переворачивается на спину.  
\- Ты уверен, что ты потрошитель, а не щенок-переросток? – спрашивает Ник, погружая пальцы в густую шерсть на волчьей груди.  
Хэп смотрит в упор, но язык у него вывален, так что трудно разобрать, сердитый это взгляд или нет. В конце концов, это не важно: он продолжает шевелить хвостом, пока Ник почесывает его, и переворачивается обратно на живот, стоит Нику остановиться.  
\- Я думал устроить барбекю, раз пришел пораньше. Ты в деле?  
На этот раз брошенный Хэпом взгляд на сто процентов одобрительный, и Ник посмеивается.  
\- Понял, понял. Превращайся обратно, а то в таком виде трудно оценить соус.  
Хэп снова машет хвостом и исчезает наверху. Через несколько минут он спускается, натягивая майку на ходу.  
\- Я за, чувак. Что у нас есть?  
\- В холодильнике цыпленок и свиные отбивные, – отвечает Ник. – На твой выбор.  
\- Нечего тут выбирать, бро, только свинина, – объявляет Хэп.  
\- Так и думал. Хорошо, что положил ее в маринад утром, – Ник поворачивает в кухню и бросает через плечо: – Возьмешь пиво?  
Хэп идет за ним. Ник вытаскивает контейнер с мясом и соус. Хэп достает упаковку пива.  
Во дворе Ник зажигает гриль. Хэп тем временем открывает две бутылки пива и сует одну Нику.  
\- Не могу поверить, что Монро приучил тебя такое пить, – говорит он, прихлебывая пиво.  
Ник корчит гримасу.  
\- С чего ты взял? Я, по-твоему, сам разбираться в пиве не могу?  
\- Ты? Разбираться? Бро, я дал тебе кредит доверия, предположив, что ты начал пить это дорогущее дерьмо из-за Монро, – Хэп морщится в ответ. – Ох, чувак, не надо. Только не говори, что ты пил это еще до встречи с ним. Ты разрушишь наши отношения, потому что я больше никогда не смогу с тобой разговаривать.  
\- Сможешь. Барбекю ведь у меня, – парирует Ник, переворачивая мясо.  
\- Ни за что, приятель, даже твой соус тебя не спасет, – возражает Хэп.  
Ник отрывает торчащий кусочек, зажарившийся быстрее остального, и протягивает Хэпу. Тот машинально берет, сует в рот и облизывает пальцы.  
\- Что? – спрашивает Хэп, заметив, как Ник поднимает бровь.  
\- Ты все еще со мной разговариваешь.  
\- А, это. Ну, я слишком хорош, чтобы держать на тебя зло, – с достоинством сообщает Хэп.  
\- Ну-ну. И барбекю здесь, конечно же, ни при чем.  
\- Ни капли, – бодро говорит Хэп. – Живи и давай жить другим, брат. Злиться по пустякам – это только… Эй, отличный кусок, приятель, я знаю этот запах. Можно мне его?  
И видите ли, в чем дело, иногда Ник забывает, что Хэп – потрошитель. Не полностью, разумеется, – попробуй такое забыть, когда возвращаешься домой и находишь волка на своем диване. Но когда они вот так болтают и пьют пиво перед грилем, довольно легко об этом не думать.  
Не то чтобы Ник думает об этом постоянно рядом с Монро, но с Монро… Ник видит, как тяжело тому себя контролировать, как твердо Монро старается не быть существом из ночных кошмаров, как многим он жертвует, чтобы никогда, никогда не причинить другим вред. Как отчаянно Монро пытается быть хорошим человеком, не понимая, что уже им стал. Ник никогда не встречал никого лучше, сильнее, и это знание окутывает все существо Монро, все, что чувствует к нему Ник, всю дружбу, которая стала важнейшими отношениями в жизни Ника за какие-то несколько месяцев.  
А с Хэпом все приходит легко, так легко, что очень просто забыть, что он, должно быть, сражается с теми же инстинктами.  
И что говорит о жизни человека тот факт, что два его самые близкие друга регулярно обзаводятся клыками и мехом и, возможно, при каждой встрече борются с желанием вырвать ему горло?  
А потом Ник понимает, что это совершенно ни о чем не говорит, потому что вышеупомянутый человек на постоянной основе видит вещи, каких не должен видеть, и к тому же сам теоретически должен сражаться с искушением отрезать своим друзьям головы – и тоже при каждой встрече. Но он никогда не чувствовал такого искушения и никогда не ощущал опасности остаться с разорванным горлом. И если совсем честно, ему даже не верится, что Монро или Хэп могут о подобном думать.  
Когда он ухмыляется Хэпу и подстрекает его признаться, что тому нравится это дорогущее дерьмо – под угрозой не дать вторую бутылку; когда он думает о чашке кофе, которую, как он знает, Монро сварит утром на случай, если он заглянет; когда вспоминает волка Хэпа с виляющим хвостом и вываленным языком, свернувшегося на диване, и Монро, бурчащего о позднем времени, но беспрекословно выполняющего очередную просьбу, Ник не может не улыбнуться и не признать, что не знает, что бы он без них делал. 

\---

\- Почему я никогда не видел твою волчью форму? – спрашивает Ник у Монро на следующее утро, когда они вместе пьют кофе.  
Монро в этот момент делает глоток и фыркает – не то что бы давится, но все-таки кашляет.  
Ник не специально подгадывал момент, но получилось забавно, и он усмехается.  
Монро сердито смотрит на него.  
\- Не смешно. Какого черта на тебя нашло? Ты никогда не спрашивал.  
Ник пожимает плечами.  
\- Я думал, у тебя есть какие-то причины. Или, может, у вас не принято, ну, превращаться на глазах чужаков. Но у Хэпа, судя по всему, таких проблем нет, так что дело, наверное, не в этом.  
Монро застывает, не донеся чашку до рта.  
\- Ты видел Хэпа в волчьей форме?  
\- Ну да. Он иногда бродит так по дому, – Ник хмурится. – А что, это плохо?  
\- Нет, просто… – Монро осекается, глядя в чашку. – Странно, наверное. Но не особенно, раз уж это Хэп.  
Голос у Монро не слишком довольный, что только усиливает недоумение Ника.  
\- Значит, у потрошителей просто не принято превращаться перед чужими? – уточняет он.  
Монро дергает плечами.  
\- Наверное. Для рядового потрошителя превращение в присутствии человека означает то, что человек будет съеден. Но для обновленного все иначе. Меня не особенно удивляет, что Хэп проводит много времени зверем.  
\- Я мало про это знаю, – говорит Ник. – Видел его только один раз. С тобой то же самое?  
\- Что? Я… нет. Обновленные потрошители… ну, для каждого по-своему. Я… этого не делаю. Не часто. Вообще.  
Монро подносит чашку к губам, будто уже предчувствует следующий предсказуемый вопрос.  
Ник все равно спрашивает.  
\- Почему?  
Монро пожимает плечами.  
\- Есть причины.  
Ник терпеливо ждет, прихлебывая кофе.  
\- Никогда не понимаешь, когда пора просто сдаться, да? – вздыхает Монро. – Ты ведь знаешь, что мне приходится держать зверя под контролем, Ник. Когда ты волк, связь с инстинктами и твоей второй сущностью гораздо сильнее. Я беспокоюсь, что если начну принимать облик волка, то мне станет тяжелее контролировать себя, даже когда я человек.  
\- Беспокоишься? – переспрашивает Ник. – Но ты ведь не знаешь наверняка.  
Монро бросает на него угрюмый взгляд.  
\- Не то чтобы я собирался ставить эксперименты.  
\- А для Хэпа это вроде как не проблема, – замечает Ник.  
\- Не все из нас Хэп, – рявкает Монро, потом смотрит слегка пристыжено.  
Ник молчит секунду, затем нерешительно предлагает:  
\- Можешь попробовать, пока я рядом.  
\- Не поможет, – бормочет Монро и качает головой. – Не стоит рисковать, Ник. К тому же это не единственная причина. Я не люблю находиться рядом с людьми в таком виде.  
Это ложь. Не полная, но Ник умеет различать, где Монро недоговаривает. Однако он не спорит, потому что подобные вещи не из тех, к чему Ник хотел бы принуждать Монро – во всяком случае, когда Монро так явственно не желает говорить на эту тему.  
\- Да и зачем? Разгуливать по улице в таком виде я не собираюсь, а дома, наедине с собой, быть волком нет смысла, – добавляет Монро.  
Ник не заостряет внимание на том, что полминуты назад Монро утверждал, что не любит превращаться при других, а сейчас заявляет, будто нет смысла превращаться только для себя.  
Однако молчание, похоже, не устраивает Монро, и он продолжает болтать.  
\- Зачем ты вообще пытаешься вытащить потрошителя наружу? Ты Гримм, дружище, я знаю, что ты в этих делах новичок и подходишь к своим обязанностям не слишком традиционно, но в вашем уставе правилом номер один должно быть «Не заставляй хищника полностью превращаться, только чтобы посмотреть, что получится». Ну, если не по уставу, так хотя бы по здравому смыслу. А в уставе вашем, небось, первым пунктом значится: «Обезглавливание и вы: как отрезанная голова может стать решением всех ваших проблем». Или «101 способ использовать голову после того, как вы ее отрубили». Среди них наверняка есть вазочка для конфет.  
Монро замолкает, возможно, потому, что Ник просто добродушно ему улыбается.  
\- Что? – спрашивает он в равной мере ворчливо и настороженно.  
\- Кажется, нам пора вспомнить разговор о том, что тебе следует заканчивать свою трескотню на одно предложение раньше.  
Выражение лица Монро окончательно перетекает в сердитое.  
\- Заткнись и пей кофе, а то на работу опоздаешь.  
\- Да, дорогой, – ерничает Ник.  
Монро морщится, а Ник как ни в чем не бывало допивает кофе, говорит, что придет сегодня на ужин, и уходит.  
Ему все еще любопытна эта штука с превращением, но, как и было сказано, Монро сам признается, когда будет готов.  
\---  
Во второй раз, когда Ник застает Хэпа в волчьем обличье, время уже за полночь, и потрошитель спит, свернувшись на диване, под «Собака точка ком» по телевизору. Ник жутко устал, так что лишь улыбается, качает головой и поднимается принять душ, прежде чем упасть лицом в подушку.  
Он как раз вытирается, когда дверь – которую он не то что не запер, а даже не прикрыл, как следует – отворяется, и в щель просовывается большая волчья башка.  
Ник стоит, наполовину накрыв голову полотенцем (он вытирал волосы), и какой-то момент просто смотрит. Потом опускает полотенце, вскидывает бровь и спрашивает:  
\- Чем могу помочь?  
Хэп наклоняет голову, будто бы обдумывая этот вопрос, затем чихает и скрывается из виду.  
Немного обождав, Ник заканчивает вытираться, оборачивает полотенце вокруг пояса и идет в спальню за пижамными штанами и футболкой. После этого он снова спускается в гостиную, где Хэп – уже человек – сидит на диване и смотрит телевизор.  
\- Ты соскучился, что ли? – интересуется Ник.  
Хэп смеется.  
\- Не, чувак, просто проверял, где ты. Я почуял, что ты вернулся, но внизу тебя не было.  
Наверное, это что-то говорит о жизни Ника, если учесть, что он и глазом не моргает в ответ на такое объяснение.  
\- В следующий раз хоть поскребись в дверь в качестве предупреждения, ладно?  
Лоб Хэпа морщится в непонимании, потом разглаживается.  
\- О, приятель, конечно. Я все время забываю, что ты меня не слышишь.  
Ник фыркает.  
\- Да, да, издевайся и дальше над моей неполноценностью. Я спать, дружище, увидимся утром.  
Хэп салютует ему пивом и вновь сосредотачивается на шоу.  
Сражаясь с усталостью, Ник тащится по ступенькам. А добравшись, наконец, до постели, падает и растягивается на спине, проваливаясь в полусон, стоит голове коснуться подушки. Некоторое время он дрейфует в том состоянии между сном и явью, когда все расплывчато и благостно. Завтра выходной, а значит, можно не ставить будильник и спать до упора. Одеяло мягкое, кровать удобная, и в последние несколько дней ему не доводилось проводить в ней столько времени, сколько хотелось бы. Правда, постель холодная, и хотя Ник знает, что тепло его тела скоро ее согреет, ему хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то был рядом. Он поворачивается на бок, представляет, что рядом кто-то лежит, касаясь теплой спиной его груди. Его не удивляет, что скоро этот воображаемый некто приобретает вполне конкретные черты – Монро.  
А может, и удивляет, должно удивлять, но Ник слишком сонный, чтобы беспокоиться, и хочет лишь, чтобы этот наполовину сформированный образ из головы стал настоящим. Он бы обнял его за пояс, положил бы ладонь ему на живот, придвинулся бы так, чтобы уткнуться лбом в затылок. А Монро бы повернулся лицом к нему, тоже приобнял бы его и с закрытыми глазами коснулся бы своим лбом его лба. И тогда Ник тоже закрыл бы глаза и скользнул ладонью по спине Монро, остановившись на пояснице.  
Позволил бы ему Монро или отодвинулся бы? Нику нравится думать – он надеется – что Монро доверяет ему достаточно, чтобы знать: Ник никогда не воспользуется знанием об его уязвимом месте. Ник никогда не воспользуется никаким уязвимым местом, не говоря уже об этом, которое прописано во всех его книгах в качестве первого шага в пособии «Как Обезглавить Потрошителя».  
А может, дело не в доверии, может, любое прикосновение там неудобно: физически или эмоционально. Может, у потрошителей так не принято, может, им не нравится, хотя если дело лишь в этом, то здесь нет никакого разочарования. Когда Ник представляет себя лежащим вот так, бок о бок с Монро, когда представляет, как они стоят рядом и как он привлекает Монро для поцелуя – картинка, которую он не позволяет себе вообразить, находясь в полном сознании – поясница именно то место, куда Ник инстинктивно кладет руку.  
К счастью, это сон, а в собственном сне он может делать все, что хочет.  
Так Ник и засыпает, в компании воображаемых прикосновений, и хотя он знает, что постель согрелась от его собственного тепла, он все равно позволяет себе думать иначе. 

\---

\- Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не стал бы использовать это против тебя, правда? – говорит Ник, отвлекаясь от луковых колечек, которые принес разделить с Монро во время обеденного перерыва.  
Монро поднимает бровь.  
\- Твои вопросы порой здорово раздражают, но обычно в них есть какой-то смысл.  
\- Твоя спина, – уточняет Ник. – Уязвимое место потрошителей.  
\- Э. Ладно, спасибо, с недоумением сказал он, – Монро поднимает брови. – И к чему это?  
Ник думает о своем ночном полусне и коротко развлекается мыслью как ни в чем не бывало рассказать о нем Монро, просто чтобы полюбоваться реакцией. Но даже Ник не до такой степени тролль. Особенно когда есть шанс, что Монро может воспринять это всерьез. Когда есть даже больший шанс, что Ник и вправду может быть серьезен. Так что он просто пожимает плечами.  
\- Да так, подумалось. Попалось в книге, вот я и подумал, ты даже можешь не знать, что я в курсе. А я в курсе. В курсе, но никогда не использую это против тебя. Хотел убедиться, что ты знаешь.  
Монро выдает характерную полуулыбку – обычно она означает, что он хочет напустить на себя серьезный вид, но по-настоящему улыбнуться хочет больше.  
\- Ник, если бы я сомневался, то никогда бы не доверил тебе прикрывать мне спину на бойцовских играх. Для людей сражаться спиной к спине – хорошо, но для потрошителей это практически крайняя мера… Хм, ладно, да, я вижу достоинства этой штуки с «заканчивать мою трескотню на одно предложение раньше».  
\- Нет, мне кажется, сейчас ты закончил слишком рано. Ну-ка, договаривай про эту крайнюю меру, – дразнит Ник, зная, что его улыбка слишком широка, чтобы соответствовать тону.  
Монро закатывает глаза, берет новое кольцо и, глядя на него, говорит:  
\- Ты знаешь, я доверяю тебе.  
\- Я не был уверен, – признается Ник. – В смысле, я понимаю, ты знаешь, что я не собираюсь отрубать тебе голову, но я не был уверен, что ты доверяешь мне насчет спины. Про бойцовские игры я не подумал.  
Монро изгибает губы.  
\- Ладно, в следующий раз подумай, как следует, прежде чем задавать свои странные неловкие вопросы, – он откусывает от колечка. – Знаешь, ты никогда не рассказывал, как нашел меня тогда.  
\- О, я, ммм. Когда звонок сорвался, я ушел с места преступления и отправился туда, где, ты говорил, вам полагалось встретиться. Явился как раз вовремя, чтобы застать какого-то парня в твоей машине. Я его выволок и… убедил сказать, куда тебя забрали.  
Монро таращится на него со странным выражением лица, и Ник хмурится.  
\- Что?  
Монро отводит глаза, впрочем, не особенно смущенно.  
\- Ничего.  
А потом добавляет:  
\- Ты ради меня ушел с места преступления?  
\- Тебя забрали люди, которые хватали существ и заставляли их убивать друг друга, – сухо замечает Ник. – Да, из-за этого я оставил место преступления.  
Монро молчит секунду. Затем тихо говорит:  
\- Я знал, что ты придешь. Я подумал… Ник все время так делает, почти всегда спасает ситуацию, он сделал бы это для каждого, сделает и для меня.  
Ник мог бы ответить сотней способов, большинство из них вращается вокруг чувств, в которых он не уверен, чувств, которые он слишком боится озвучить. В конце концов, он останавливается на расплывчатом:  
\- Я сделал это не потому, что поступил бы так для любого.  
\- Я понял это, когда ты безоружным прыгнул в клетку, – Монро поглядывает на него. – Что, кстати, до сих пор считаю не самым умным твоим поступком.  
\- Запомню это на следующий раз, – говорит Ник без выражения.  
Несколько секунд слышен только тихий хруст, потом Монро негромко говорит:  
\- Спасибо. Никто никогда не делал такого ради меня.  
Ник заставляет себя не нарушать личные границы Монро. По крайней мере, не вторгаться в них сильнее, чем обычно, а ведь его «обычно» некоторым людям показалось бы уже немного слишком.  
\- Что ж, теперь у тебя есть такой человек.  
На несколько секунд лицо Монро светится благодарностью и восхищением, потом все сменяется отчаянием.  
\- Ну что у нас за жизнь, раз мы не сомневаемся, что такое может повториться?  
\- ЭЙ, я пытался дать тебе возможность уйти. Именно ты сказал – нахер статус-кво, – ухмыляется Ник.  
Монро корчит гримасу.  
\- Я сказал, «к черту статус-кво», спасибо. Тебе на работу не пора, случайно? Какие-нибудь жизненно важные расследования?  
\- Ты просто хочешь выгнать меня и доесть колечки один, – говорит Ник.  
\- Угу, – бесстыдно соглашается Монро.  
Ник ухмыляется.  
\- Ну ты и гад. Ладно, я пошел, – он с ухмылкой сгребает горсть колечек и машет Монро свободной рукой. – Позже позвоню. 

\---

Когда Ник просыпается, Хэп обычно еще спит, даже если у Ника выходной и он встает часом-двумя позже. При условии, конечно, что не случается ничего из ряда вон выходящего, а такое, надо сказать, в последнее время бывает все чаще. И все-таки Ник поднимается довольно рано, чтобы побегать в своем самом любимом из парков Портленда.  
Но этим утром, когда Ник спускается вниз в спортивных штанах и толстовке, он слышит шуршание на кухне. Там обнаруживается Хэп, который роется по полкам и холодильнику с таким сосредоточенным видом, будто подозревает, что за ночь тут что-то изменилось.  
\- Привет, – удивленно говорит Ник. – Ты сегодня рано.  
\- Не спится, – бурчит Хэп. – Беспокойно как-то, знаешь. Выбраться бы наружу да чем-нибудь заняться.  
Ник обдумывает это заявление.  
\- Я иду бегать. Хочешь со мной?  
Хэп кривится.  
\- Бегать? Нет, бро, это не мое.  
Ник пожимает плечами.  
\- Как знаешь. Только дом не разноси. Если что, я в парке Габриэль…  
\- Стоп-стоп, – перебивает Хэп. – Про парк ты ничего не говорил. Если ты будешь бегать в парке, я в деле. Только дай мне минуту собраться.  
\- Не копайся, – говорит Ник, берет бутылку воды и идет к дверям обуваться.  
Когда он завязывает шнурки, появляется Хэп на четырех лапах.  
Ник моргает.  
\- Вообще-то, я думал, ты переодеваться… – он осекается. – А впрочем, почему бы и нет. Идем.  
Он открывает заднюю дверцу машины, чтобы Хэп мог прыгнуть на сиденье, и едет в парк. Людей в такой ранний час еще мало, так что вполне можно дать Хэпу размяться.  
\- Только далеко не уходи, ладно?  
Хэп машет хвостом.  
Ник начинает с легкой трусцы, Хэп без труда держится рядом. По мере того, как они углубляются в парк, Ник набирает скорость, Хэп не отстает.  
\- Эй, дружище, – выдыхает Ник. – Здесь никого нет, можешь прогуляться, если хочешь. Только возвращайся, если кого-то увидишь.  
Хэп коротко взлаивает, спрыгивает с тропы и исчезает между деревьями. Ник бежит по дорожке, поглядывая на проблески серой шерсти, мелькающие иногда среди стволов.  
Где-то через полчаса Хэп выскакивает на дорожку, не успевает притормозить и врезается в Ника, сбивая того с ног.  
Ник, смеясь, пытается его спихнуть, но смех быстро замолкает, когда из кустов, откуда выскочил Хэп, медленно выходит женщина с пистолетом. Ствол оружия направлен вниз, но Ника это не успокаивает: вместо того, чтобы столкнуть Хэпа с себя, он пытается затолкать его себе за спину.  
Потом Ник замечает полицейский значок на ремне женщины, и то, как расширяются в панике ее глаза, когда она видит Хэпа и Ника на земле, и быстро переоценивает ситуацию.  
\- Все в порядке! – кричит он. – Это моя собака, он просто меня толкнул.  
Женщина смотрит на них – все еще испуганно, но с уже с долей скептицизма.  
\- Ваша собака?  
\- Да, – говорит Ник, кое-как выбираясь из-под огромного мохнатого потрошителя, и встает. Бросает Хэпу предупреждающий взгляд, мысленно умоляя подыграть. - Простите, я не подумал, что здесь будут люди.  
Выражение скептицизма на лице женщины растет, затмевая озабоченность. Она поднимает брови.  
\- Ничего себе собака.  
\- Он выглядит страшилищем, а на самом деле невероятный добряк, – Ник смотрит на Хэпа. – Правда, мальчик?  
Хэп виляет хвостом, вываливает язык и садится возле Ника.  
\- Детектив Ник Беркхардт, – Ник приподнимает толстовку, показывая значок. – А это Хэп. Мы просто вышли пробежаться, я прошу прощения. Мы не хотели никого пугать.  
Женщина окидывает обоих пристальным взглядом, но выражение ее лица смягчается при виде обезоруживающей улыбки Ника и пушистого хвоста Хэпа.  
\- Вы знаете правила, детектив, – говорит она. – На то они и приняты, чтобы избегать подобных ситуаций. Особенно с таким большим парнем.  
Ник покорно кивает.  
\- Да, мэм, знаю. Надо было вернуться, когда понял, что забыл ошейник дома. Но он так любит со мной бегать.  
Хэп довольно фыркает и тыкается носом в ладонь Ника. Тот треплет его по ушам, и хвост Хэпа подметает землю еще быстрее.  
Женщина окончательно расслабляется.  
\- Держите его ближе к себе, когда будете уходить.  
Улыбка Ника становится шире.  
\- Да, мэм.  
\- И постарайтесь уйти отсюда раньше, чем наткнетесь на того, кто окажется не таким любителем собак, как я, – добавляет она.  
\- Непременно, мэм, – заверяет Ник. – Идем, Хэп.  
Он бежит обратно, и Хэп всю дорогу до машины не отходит ни на шаг.  
Дома Ник отправляется в кухню за водой, а Хэп – наверх, превращаться.  
\- Жаль, было здорово, – говорит Ник, когда Хэп возвращается.  
Это и в самом деле было здорово. Ему понравилось бегать в компании Хэпа.  
\- В смысле, жаль? – хмурится Хэп.  
\- Ты же слышал. Нельзя так рисковать. В следующий раз можем нарваться на кого-то, кто не закроет глаза на отсутствие ошейника.  
Хэп машет рукой.  
\- Ой, бро, да ладно. Выкрутимся. Достану что-нибудь черное кожаное, с шипами. Будет клево.  
Ник неверяще смотрит на него.  
\- Ты согласен носить ошейник, просто чтобы побегать со мной в парке?  
Хэп опешивает.  
\- Чувак, это не «просто», это… бегать с тобой, бро! Это как… я этого не делал с тех пор, как… в общем, с тех пор, – он многозначительно выделяет слово голосом. – С тобой, конечно, иначе, никто никого не ест… – он запинается. – Не то чтобы я скучал по этой части, друг, мы с Монро никогда особенно этого не любили, знаешь, потому и пошли по иной дорожке, в отличие от других. Но это все равно что бегать со стаей. И никакие дурацкие штуки, типа ошейника, меня не остановят.  
Чувствуя тепло в груди, Ник борется с желанием улыбнуться. Борьба оказывается успешной лишь из-за того, что он все еще в недоумении.  
\- Я твоя стая?  
\- Угу, – хмыкает Хэп. – Мы с тобой дружбаны, чувак. Не говоря уже о том, что ты меня спас и надрал зад парню, который за мной явился.  
Ник обдумывает это секунду.  
\- Монро знает?  
Хэп делает еще один пренебрежительный жест.  
\- Монро это Монро, дружище, ты его знаешь. У него пунктик насчет таких вещей. Как по мне, он слишком напрягается. Зачем принимать все так близко к сердцу? Но каждому свое. Все мы справляемся, как умеем.  
Ник пытается сообразить, дал ли Хэп ответ на вопрос.  
\- Так он не знает?  
\- Говорю же, у него предубеждения насчет стаи с тех пор, как мы попали в ту заварушку. Я твержу ему, чувак, это ведь Гримм, это самое лучшее решение. А он талдычит, что я ничего не понимаю, и вышвыривает меня за дверь.  
\- То есть, он знает, – пробует Ник заново.  
\- Ага, знает, но вопрос в том, знает ли он, – Хэп торжественно склоняет голову, словно изрек что-то глубокомысленное.  
\- Да, это… вопрос, – бормочет Ник, сдаваясь.  
Хэп хлопает его по плечу.  
\- Не волнуйся, бро, в семье все образуется. Мы всегда можем науськать на него кого-нибудь из детишек, если что.  
И он возвращается в гостиную.  
Ник качает головой, но благодарен за напоминание, что планировал заглянуть сегодня к Хансону и Грэйси, а теперь, возможно, навестит заодно и Холли с Родди. Ник включает кофеварку и думает, что в одном, по крайней мере, Хэп прав. Они семья.  
Странная и необычная, но все-таки семья. 

\---

Когда Ник едет к Монро после работы, дома никого нет. И это тревожно. Монро всегда дома. Ну, по крайней мере, был всякий раз, когда Ник к нему наведывался – что одно и то же.  
Потому этого достаточно для беспокойства – особенно когда Ник звонит, и никто не берет трубку. Раздумывая, стоит ли открывать дверь своим ключом, Ник слышит движение за домом. Он напрягается, кладет руку на пистолет, быстро высовывается за угол...  
И видит прижавшегося к земле волка, который явно пытается незаметно улизнуть.  
\- Монро? – удивленно спрашивает Ник.  
Он не видел Монро полностью превратившимся, так что не уверен, но стоит волку вскинуть голову на звук голоса, как Ник почти сразу узнает глаза.  
\- Привет, дружище, – он расплывается в улыбке. – А я думал, ты такого не делаешь.  
Монро съеживается, прижимает уши к голове, и Ник чувствует себя виноватым.  
\- Нет, друг, я не имел в виду… В смысле, я рад, что это увидел, – поправляется он.  
А потом замечает, что окно приоткрыто ровно настолько, чтобы протиснуться волку, и видит примятые цветы, и прослеживает дорожку до места, где стоит Монро. А значит, когда Ник приехал, Монро был внутри, но, услышав стук, выпрыгнул из окна и попытался исчезнуть незамеченным.  
\- О, – говорит Ник, пытаясь скрыть разочарование. – Ты пытался от меня убежать.  
Монро повизгивает.  
\- Да нет, все нормально. Я понимаю. Ты же говорил, что не любишь компанию. Мне не стоило… Я пойду, пожалуй.  
Он разворачивается, но Монро подается вперед, аккуратно смыкает зубы на краю его куртки и легонько тянет.  
Ник колеблется.  
\- Я могу остаться?  
Монро опускает куртку и кивает.  
Ник улыбается еще шире, чем в прошлый раз.  
\- Мне открыть дверь?  
Монро снова кивает. Ник открывает переднюю дверь, ждет, пока Монро пройдет, и шагает за ним, не забыв запереть дверь.  
\- Можно?.. – Ник протягивает руку к голове Монро, но останавливается на полудвижении.  
Монро разглядывает его долгие несколько секунд, потом фыркает и поддает макушкой в его ладонь. Ник нерешительно гладит его – по голове, потом по загривку и спине. Он повторяет это движение несколько раз, зарываясь пальцами в шерсть, глядя, как Монро прикрывает глаза и склоняет голову набок.  
Через несколько минут Ник отступает, а Монро встряхивает головой и шевелит хвостом. Ник улыбается ему, и Монро, снова фыркнув, удаляется наверх. Через несколько минут он возвращается – полностью одетый, с неуверенным видом.  
Ник хочет дать ему заговорить первым, потом передумывает.  
\- Пиво и кино?  
\- А у тебя в холодильнике что, своего пива нет? – ворчит Монро, однако исчезает в кухне, возвращается с парой бутылок и протягивает одну Нику.  
Потом он идет в гостиную, включает телевизор и падает на диван. Ник устраивается рядом.  
\- Спасибо, – негромко говорит Ник после нескольких минут молчания.  
Монро поворачивается.  
\- Ты в самом деле благодаришь меня за бутылку пива и место на диване? Чудо свершилось.  
\- Нет, я… замолчи, не за это, конечно. В смысле, и за это тоже, но вообще я про превращение. Я знаю, что ты нечасто превращаешься, и то, что ты позволил мне увидеть, для меня многое значит. Даже если это было не специально.  
Монро сверлит его взглядом.  
\- Ник, не положено благодарить потрошителя за то, что он при тебе превратился. Тебе положено в ужасе убегать… Ну, или, в твоем случае, попытаться его убить.  
Ник закатывает глаза в ответ.  
\- Это же ты. Я никогда тебя не боялся и уж точно не пытался тебя убить.  
\- Ну да, кроме того первого раза, когда ты гнался за мной до дома и повалил меня на мою же лестницу, – напоминает Монро.  
\- Эй, вообще, я тогда был коп, а не Гримм, – возражает Ник. – Я вообще не мог пытаться тебя убить, уж точно не при задержании.  
\- Ну да, меня просто заковали в наручники и запихнули в полицейскую машину. Это, конечно, лучше, чем пытаться меня убить.  
Ник морщится.  
\- Мне все еще за это стыдно, правда.  
Монро отмахивается.  
\- Проехали. В конце концов, все обернулось на благо.  
\- На благо? – хмурится Ник.  
Монро выглядит слегка смущенным.  
\- В смысле, без тебя моя жизнь была бы совсем другой.  
Ник фыркает.  
\- Ага, она была бы гораздо спокойнее, безопаснее и с куда меньшими шансами оказаться избитым.  
Монро ерзает, смущаясь еще больше.  
\- Не факт.  
Ник вскидывает бровь.  
\- Часовых дел мастера так часто бьют?  
\- Я не только часовых дел мастер, Ник, я еще и потрошитель. Опасности кроются уже только в этом одном, особенно с тех пор, как я обновленный. И некоторые вещи все равно бы случились – с тобой или же без тебя, - он с обреченным видом смотрит в окно. – Я мог бы уйти с Анжелиной, не будь у меня причин этого не делать. И это вряд ли бы хорошо закончилось.  
Его слова искренне удивляют Ника. Ему не приходило в голову, что он был одним из факторов, определивших тогда решение Монро. Хотя он и догадывается, что дружба с Гриммом – хороший повод не убегать в компании кровожадного потрошителя.  
\- Я не думаю, что был нужен тебе тогда. Ты смог принять решение единожды, сделал бы это и снова.  
Монро фыркает, но смеха в этом звуке мало.  
\- Да, и посмотри, как быстро я сдался, стоило ей вернуться, хотя и знал последствия.  
Ник молчит секунду. Затем говорит:  
\- Хэп в порядке, Монро.  
\- Благодаря тебе, – Монро разглядывает свою бутылку. – Если бы тебя там не было, черт, если бы я…  
\- Не поступай так с собой, – перебивает Ник. – Самобичевание не поможет, друг. Я-то знаю, у меня этих «если бы» на нас двоих хватит.  
Он говорит шутливо, пытаясь рассеять напряжение, но Монро смотрит хмуро и снова фыркает.  
\- Я захочу знать, какие «если бы» бывают у Гримма?  
Немного подумав, Ник решает ответить честно.  
\- Для начала, что, если бы я не был Гриммом? Или если бы мои родители мне рассказали? Что, если бы я попал к тете раньше, и у нее было чуть больше времени объяснить мне, что происходит? Если бы я застрелил ведьму вместо медоноса? Если бы убил сокрушителя в своем доме, а не заставил тебя это сделать? Если бы слишком поздно явился на бойцовские игры? – тут он осекается, потому что сказал несколько больше, чем намеревался.  
Монро опять выглядит смущенным, словно не уверен, что на это ответить.  
\- Ты не заставлял меня. Ты сказал мне дать пистолет Хэнку, а я решил выстрелить сам.  
\- Без разницы, – отрезает Ник. – Так или иначе, все пошло не так.  
Монро делает скептическую физиономию.  
\- А как было «так»? Мне надо было тащить пистолет в больницу, бросив тебя с сотрясением и сломанными ребрами делать все самому? Ну да, тогда все было бы гораздо лучше.  
\- Никто бы не заметил, пока не стало слишком поздно, – бормочет Ник.  
Джульетты с ним не было, и он мог бы прокрасться мимо офицера, охраняющего дверь. И потом спокойно бы дождался медсестру.  
\- Я бы заметил, – говорит Монро.  
Ник смотрит на него долгую секунду, потом ему приходится отвернуться. Наверняка восхищение, которое он чувствует при мысли, что да, Монро бы заметил, не только написано у него на лице, но, вдобавок, далеко от платонического.  
\- Ну, на этом «бы» я не особо зацикливаюсь.  
\- А на каком? – любопытствует Монро.  
\- Угадай с пяти раз.  
\- Если бы ты не был Гриммом? – пробует Монро.  
Это… неплохая попытка, и в какой-то момент она вполне могла считаться правильной. Но Ник уже принял то, что он Гримм. И теперь его жизнь так изменилась, что он даже не представляет, что могло быть как-то иначе. И он не это имел в виду.  
\- Нет, с этим я сжился. Обычно, я задумываюсь, что было бы, если бы я дольше побыл с тетей, или если бы не успел вовремя на бойцовские игры.  
Монро хмурится.  
\- Ты… правда?  
Ник решает, что он имеет в виду часть про бойцовские игры, и кивает.  
\- Да, дружище, мне потом неделю снились кошмары. О том, что я не успел и потерял тебя.  
Монро быстро отворачивается, потом смотрит снова.  
\- Не знал, что ты так волновался.  
Ник фыркает.  
\- Разумеется. Я совсем не волнуюсь за людей, ради которых дерусь на арене.  
Монро выглядит озабоченным.  
\- Я не это…  
\- Знаю, – перебивает Ник. – Разумеется, я волновался, Монро. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.  
На его вкус, разговор становится немного слишком серьезным, слишком близким к тому, что он на самом деле чувствует к Монро, так что Ник усмехается и сводит все к шутке:  
\- Куда мне деваться без моей гриммопедии?  
Монро бросает на него сердитый взгляд.  
\- Я говорил это с сарказмом и не разрешал пользоваться этим словом к месту и не к месту.  
\- Не знаю, а мне кажется, тебе подходит, – дразнит Ник.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, – ворчит Монро и демонстративно отворачивается к экрану.  
Ник улыбается, слегка пихает его плечом и снова устраивается на диване, наслаждаясь приятным молчанием. 

\---

С Хэпом они бегают почти регулярно – когда Хэпу не спится, или когда Ник сильно устает накануне и поднимается позже обычного.  
В тот день Ник паркует машину возле кафе и булочной за квартал от парка, собираясь захватить несколько круассанов после пробежки. Не потому, что он знает, как сильно их любит Монро, а просто потому, что ему нравятся круассаны. Хотя, пожалуй, он принесет парочку, когда в следующий раз зайдет к Монро на кофе – просто из вежливости.  
Ну ладно, Ник не хочет врать сам себе, он берет их по большей части от того, что знает, как Монро их любит.  
Так что тот факт, что они с Хэпом после пробежки встречают Монро на пути к булочной, не должен его удивлять. Но все-таки немного удивляет.  
Ник улыбается, подняв руку в знак приветствия, окликает Монро и только потом понимает, что это не лучшая идея. Не сейчас, когда у его ноги трусит Хэп в ошейнике.  
Но уже слишком поздно. Монро видит его, улыбается и подходит. Улыбка блекнет, как только он замечает Хэпа, и весь его облик дышит вопросом «Какого черта?»  
\- Ник? – спрашивает он и смотрит вниз. – Хэп?  
\- Э, – глубокомысленно говорит Ник.  
Монро вскидывает бровь. Хэп садится рядом с ним и выглядит позабавленным, насколько это возможно для волка.  
\- Мы бегаем, – выпаливает Ник. – В парке. Я бегаю по утрам, когда у меня есть время, и я как-то пригласил Хэпа с собой, и он согласился, когда узнал, что я бегаю в парке. Я сперва не понял, что он имеет в виду волчью форму, а потом подумал, почему бы и нет.  
Монро пристально смотрит на ошейник. Хэп прижимает уши и снова их вскидывает.  
\- Мы напоролись на полицию, – поясняет Ник. – И решили, что это лучший способ не привлекать внимания, раз уж Хэпу так хочется ходить со мной.  
Монро долго переводит глаза с одного на другого.  
\- Вы двое бегаете. В лесу.  
В голосе его звучит нечто вроде хорошо замаскированной зависти.  
\- Да, – отвечает Ник и нерешительно предлагает: – Ты тоже можешь сходить. Если хочешь. Не обязательно, ну, меняться, можно просто…  
Монро выглядит оторопевшим, потом смотрит на Хэпа, который дергается, изображая попытку пожать плечами. После секундного колебания он качает головой.  
\- Я сказал, что не люблю превращаться.  
\- А я сказал, что тебе необязательно это делать, – напоминает Ник.  
Снова момент колебаний.  
\- Ничего хорошего из меня, бегающего по лесу, не выйдет, Ник.  
Его взгляд перемещается на Хэпа и виновато уходит в сторону.  
Хэп, ворча, утыкается головой ему в бедро. Ладонь Монро опускается на загривок Хэпа как бы машинально.  
\- Знаю, – тихо говорит Монро и мягко отталкивает Хэпа.  
Решив, что лучше оставить произошедшее без вопросов, Ник молчит. Хэп отходит и снова садится. Монро опять качает головой.  
\- Это плохая идея, – повторяет он.  
Нахмурившись, Ник подходит ближе, легко вторгаясь в личное пространство Монро.  
\- Слушай, если ты в самом деле волнуешься насчет контроля, то я не буду давить. Но если ты просто боишься, что люди тебя увидят, тогда, ну, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты пошел.  
Монро долго смотрит на него, слегка искоса и подавшись вперед, как обычно делает, когда Ник подходит слишком близко – хотя Ник не уверен, что Монро это осознает. Он выглядит так, будто готов согласиться, пристально смотрит в глаза, но потом взгляд его возвращается к Хэпу, и Монро качает головой в третий раз.  
\- Нет, Ник. Давай просто забудем, ладно?  
\- Ладно, – неуверенно соглашается Ник, потому что ему не хочется давить, если проблема в контроле.  
Другое дело, что в действительности, кажется, не все так однозначно. Ну да ладно.  
\- Я приду на ужин?  
Монро фыркает.  
\- Ты правда спрашиваешь, вместо того, чтобы просто явиться в нужное время?  
\- Я принесу вино, – говорит Ник, будто не делает этого в половине случаев.  
\- Бери белое. Я сделаю пасту с соусом альфредо.  
\- Я возьму «Рислинг», отлично подойдет, – улыбается Ник. – Увидимся вечером. 

\---

Когда Ник позже на неделе заходит к Монро, ему не нужно быть потрошителем, чтобы почуять алкоголь.  
\- Тяжелый день? – спрашивает он.  
Монро фыркает.  
\- А ты кто, бармен? - он идет в сторону гостиной, оставив дверь открытой. – В таком случае, бармен, мне повторить.  
\- Прости, – Ник закрывает за собой двери и следует за Монро. – Я запрещаю тебе продолжать.  
\- Не имеешь права. Это мой дом, – сообщает Монро, падая на диван.  
\- Еще как имею. И утром ты поблагодаришь меня за то, что я не дал тебе спустить внутренности в унитаз, – шутит Ник, толкая ноги Монро так, чтобы поместиться на диван самому. – Это одна из моих многочисленных обязанностей.  
Монро хмурится.  
\- Это не входит в твои полицейские обязанности. И в обязанности Гримма тоже, но в последних, традиционных, во всяком случае, ты всегда лажал – чему я очень благодарен – так что не удивительно.  
\- Это моя дружеская обязанность, – отвечает Ник.  
Монро таращится на него. Потом спрашивает:  
\- Зачем ты здесь?  
\- Ни для чего Гриммовского, что уже радует, – посмеивается Ник. - Не хотел бы я видеть, что бы ты для меня напереводил в таком состоянии.  
\- Ясное дело, – бормочет Монро.  
Ник хмурится.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего. Мне бы не помешало отвлечься, вот и все.  
Ник задерживает взгляд на пивных бутылках на столе.  
\- Ты хочешь поговорить?  
\- Нет, – быстро открещивается Монро. – Правда, нет.  
Ник старается не чувствовать себя уязвленным.  
\- Монро, если у тебя есть проблема, даже не касающаяся моей сферы деятельности, ты знаешь, что я готов выслушать, верно?  
\- Ага. Знаю, – говорит Монро, но голос у него далеко не счастливый. – Ты здесь ради меня, ты доверяешь мне, и я нужен тебе, и иногда тебя просто слишком много, понимаешь? Слишком много и слишком мало.  
Ник какое-то время пытается сообразить, к чему это все.  
\- Я ничего не понял.  
\- Разумеется, я сам не понимаю, – бормочет Монро. – Тебя разве не ждет потрошитель? Почему ты тебе не пойти домой и не надоедать ему?  
Голос Монро сходит на нет, и Ник снова хмурится.  
\- Монро, тебе… тебя беспокоит, что мы с Хэпом общаемся?  
\- О, ну конечно, это ты заметил, глупый детектив Гримм, – говорит Монро достаточно тихо, чтобы Ник понял, что сказанное не предназначается для его слуха. – Нет, не беспокоит. С какой стати? Мне все равно, чем вы занимаетесь. Не сильно и хотелось, чтобы ты торчал здесь, пил мои кофе и пиво, ел мою еду, задавал мне вопросы, таскал повсюду в любой час ночи, оставлял свой гриммовский запах, улыбался мне, заставлял меня верить, будто я могу быть хорошим, могу чего-то стоить, делал все немного менее одиноким, немного более стоящим, – он моргает, замолкнув, и выглядит удивленным, будто сам изумляется сказанному.  
Ник толком не знает, что ответить. Он в курсе, что Монро на самом деле не пытается от него избавиться, что Монро нравится разбираться с гриммовскими делами и проводить с ним время, но раньше он не понимал, что это было для Монро настолько важно.  
\- Монро, – начинает Ник.  
\- Я пьян, - обрывает его Монро. – Пьян, и понятия не имею, что несу. Все несут чепуху, когда пьяны. Мне все равно. Я рад, что Хэп нашел кого-то, кто будет на него хорошо влиять. Мне все равно, что я знал вас обоих первым, и что с ним веселее, чем со мной, потому что я совсем не веселый, у меня часы, и марки, и дела, и мне все равно, что я никому из вас больше не нужен.  
\- Монро, – твердо говорит Ник, придвигаясь ближе и заставляя Монро взглянуть на него. – Перестань. Прости, друг, я понятия не имел, что ты так чувствуешь.  
\- Что? – сучится Монро. – Ничего я не чувствую. Мне в…  
\- Все равно, да, знаю, – Ник замолкает, пытаясь сообразить, как дать Монро понять, как много он значит для него, и при этом не обнажить чувств, которые Ник так старательно пытается скрыть. – Монро, ты мой лучший друг. Я доверяю тебе во всем, одного тебя я пускаю в трейлер. К тебе я прихожу, когда ничего не сходится.  
Монро не отвечает, только смотрит Нику в лицо, будто пытается по одному лишь выражению понять, что Ник имеет в виду на самом деле.  
\- Ты самый важный человек в моей жизни, – тихо говорит Ник. – Ты всегда мне будешь нужен.  
Ну вот. Кажется, получилось достаточно доходчиво и без излишнего скатывания в «а еще, мне кажется, я в тебя влюбился». Даже если и вышел небольшой перекос в ту сторону, что ж, остается надеяться, что Монро слишком пьян, чтобы заметить.  
Монро тянется пьяно потрепать Ника за щеку, потом ладонь соскальзывает и остается на затылке. Ник повторяет жест, притягивая Монро к себе так, чтобы соприкасаться лбами.  
\- Ты пахнешь стаей, – бормочет Монро.  
Ник помнит разговор с Хэпом, тот, который толком ничего не объяснил. Слова Монро тоже не особенно объясняют, но каким-то образом, на секунду, когда Монро наклоняется к Нику и говорит, что он стая, это всё, что Нику требуется знать.  
\- Хорошо.  
Монро фыркает.  
\- Ты самый худший Гримм в мире.  
\- Нет, – поправляет Ник. – Я самый лучший Гримм в мире.  
\- Угу, – мягко соглашается Монро. – Лучший.  
Он замолкает на момент.  
\- А еще ты единственный Гримм, кого я знаю, и единственный, кто не пытается меня убить, так что не загордись.  
\- Поздно, – отвечает Ник и сообщает: – А ты пахнешь алкоголем.  
Монро кривится.  
\- Здесь все пахнет алкоголем.  
Ник хихикает.  
\- Неудивительно. Сколько ты выпил?  
\- Много, – отвечает Монро.  
\- Ага, что ж, больше не напивайся так один, ладно? От этого только хуже становится.  
\- Не говори мне, от чего становится хуже, – ворчит Монро, но кивает, Ник чувствует это лбом. – Ладно.  
\- Хорошо, – Ник встает. Тянет Монро, пытаясь поднять его на ноги. – Давай отведем тебя в постель.  
\- Не хочу в постель, – протестует Монро.  
\- Хочешь. Время уже давно перевалило за то, когда ты мне жалуешься, что у тебя отбой, – Нику удается заставить Монро встать. – Всем хорошим потрошителям пора баиньки.  
\- Я не хороший потрошитель, – бормочет Монро, однако позволяет Нику вести себя к лестнице. – Я ужасный потрошитель. Никакой уважающий себя потрошитель не подпустит Гримма к своему дому, особенно если пьян.  
\- Я практически уверен, что никакой уважающий себя Гримм не будет помогать пьяному потрошителю добраться до спальни… Пьяному потрошителю, который наступает вышеуказанному Гримму на ноги, кстати… Так что здесь мы равны.  
\- Возможно, я бы не наступал, если бы ты не стоял так близко, – огрызается Монро.  
\- Если я отойду, ты упадешь, – говорит Ник.  
\- Я знаю, как ходить, – гримасничает Монро и слегка отодвигается.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь в твоих знаниях теории, а вот с практикой у тебя сейчас так себе, – отвечает Ник и подтягивает Монро обратно, когда тот спотыкается. – Давай не будем проверять это на ступеньках.  
\- Я и без тебя по ним прекрасно забирался, – бурчит Монро.  
\- Ну, а сейчас у тебя есть я, так что заткнись и дай мне помочь.  
Монро не отвечает, зато и протестовать прекращает, так что они благополучно добираются до спальни.  
Там он искоса смотрит на Ника:  
\- А в ванную ты меня тоже отведешь?  
\- Нет, дружище, там ты сам справишься, – Ник хлопает его по плечу. – Если что-нибудь понадобится, я внизу.  
Монро отмахивается, уже направляясь в ванную, а Ник спускается и достает телефон.  
**Монро в хлам** , набирает он Хэпу.  
Через несколько секунд приходит ответ.  
**чувак, круть! Буду чрез 20**  
Ник улыбается  
**Не в том смысле. Он напился один.**  
**о, дело дрянь**  
**Ага. Останусь на ночь.**  
**ОК. смотри чтобы не расшиб голову об унитаз. я покараулю дом.**  
Секунду спустя приходит еще сообщение.  
**будешь должен пиво за то, что разочаровал**  
Ник хихикает.  
**В следующий выходной куплю упаковку.**  
**супер**  
Ник прячет телефон и идет наверх. Дверь закрыта, так что он просто стучит.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Молчание. Потом Монро все-таки отзывается:  
\- Я ложусь, Ник. Именно ты меня заставил, так что или отвяжись, или присоединяйся.  
Игнорируя забившееся чаще сердце, Ник напоминает себе, что Монро не в себе, и издает сухой смешок.  
\- Ну, ложись, ложись.  
Он спускается, снимает пиджак и кидает на спинку дивана. Потом берет покрывало и сворачивается на диване, положив голову на диванную подушку и стараясь не думать о том, как ему хотелось принять пьяное предложение Монро.  
Но терпит поражение и засыпает с успокаивающей – и одновременно слегка тревожной – мыслью о том, каково было бы свернуться рядом с Монро. 

\---

\- Скажи Хэпу, что я не потрошитель.  
Воцаряется долгая пауза, и Ник представляет, как Монро сверлит взглядом трубку.  
\- Может, Хэп не самые правильные часы в комнате, но и не полный идиот. Я уверен, что он и так это знает.  
\- Эй, чувак, передай, что его маленькие часовые а-на-ло-ги-и жестокие и бессердечные. И излишние, – говорит Хэп, наклоняясь ближе к Нику.  
\- Хэп, я тебя слышу, – произносит Монро своим «смотри-какой-я-терпеливый» голосом.  
\- Значит, ты знал, что я слышу твои жестокие и бессердечные слова, но все равно их сказал? – уныло спрашивает Хэп.  
\- По крайней мере, он сказал, что ты не полный идиот, – утешает Ник. – Он всегда говорит, что я идиот.  
\- Ты ради этого позвонил? – осведомляется Монро.  
\- Да, скажи Хэпу, чтобы он меня не доставал, – просит Ник.  
\- Я не достаю! – возмущается Хэп.  
\- Ты уговариваешь меня помочиться на заднем дворе, – возражает Ник.  
\- Ну, чувак, ведь я этого сделать не могу, а тебе нужно как-то пометить свою территорию, – объясняет Хэп.  
\- Монро, – Ник никогда не признает, что тон его больше смахивает на нытье. – Скажи Хэпу, что я не потрошитель.  
\- Монро, – а вот Хэп уж точно ноет. – Скажи Нику, что он почетный потрошитель.  
На той стороне повисает тишина  
\- Вы там напились?  
\- Есть такая возможность, – серьезно говорит Ник, а Хэп на заднем плане хохочет.  
\- Я кладу трубку, – предупреждает Монро.  
\- Нет, не надо, – огорчается Ник, но тут же улыбается. – Приходи.  
\- Ник, я не хочу иметь дело с двумя алкоголиками, – говорит Монро.  
\- А ты приходи, и тоже напьешься, – предлагает Ник.  
\- Ага, бро, приходи, тебе надо немного потусить с нами, – поддакивает Хэп.  
Ник гадает, не вспоминается ли Монро тот вечер, когда он сам перебрал, и разговор, который они не упоминали на следующее утро, когда потрепанный Монро увидел Ника, спящего на диване. Монро принес ему кофе, Ник приготовил завтрак, и они болтали о чем угодно, кроме того, что Ник тут ночевал, и почему это случилось.  
\- Пожалуйста, – тихо просит Ник. – Без тебя совсем не то.  
Слышен тяжелый вздох.  
\- Ладно, буду через полчаса.  
Ник встречает его у дверей с пивом и стаканом виски. Виски не ирландский, который любят и Ник, и Хэп, и который они пили раньше. Этот дороже, Ник достает его только для Монро.  
\- Спасибо за то, что мне потакаешь, – сообщает Ник с прозрачной честностью, свойственной только очень пьяным людям.  
Монро закатывает глаза, ополовинивает стакан за один глоток и проходит в гостиную.  
\- Ты плохо влияешь на мою печень, Гримм.  
\- Я на всего тебя плохо влияю, но тебе же это нравится, потрошитель, – отвечает слишком довольный Ник и идет за ним.  
Несколькими часами позже все они набираются куда сильнее, чем надо бы. Разговор замер около получаса назад. Вроде бы. Может, больше, может, только несколько минут прошло. Время не та вещь, за которой сейчас легко следить. Но Ник почти уверен, что времени прошло порядочно.  
\- В твоем телевизоре пони, – бормочет Монро.  
Ник, моргая, смотрит на экран. Там пони. Мультяшные пони.  
\- Так переключи.  
\- Где пульт?  
\- На журнальном столике, – говорит Ник, хотя, когда смотрит, пульта не видно среди пивных бутылок. – Э, не знаю. Хэп?  
Но Хэп уже в отключке – похрапывает, растянувшись на диване.  
\- Переключи, – Монро тыкает Ника в бок.  
\- Сам переключи, – отвечает Ник. – Я не собираюсь вставать.  
Монро таращится на телевизор так, будто пытается сменить канал силой воли.  
\- Ну, тогда смотрим на пони.  
\- Все равно не то чтобы мы его смотрели, – бормочет полусонный Ник.  
Двумя часами позже Монро замечает:  
\- Эта розовая какая-то жуткая.  
\- Пинки Пай просто любит веселиться. Очень любит, – возражает Ник.  
\- Ник, Ник, Ник, дружище, только не говори, что знаешь их по именам, – просит Монро так серьезно, будто ответ Ника – самая важная вещь на свете.  
\- Я не знаю их по именам, – повторяет Ник.  
\- Ты врешь, – говорит Монро.  
Ник слабо улыбается.  
\- Может, чуть-чуть.  
Монро закатывает глаза.  
\- Ты безнадежен.  
\- Заткнись. Радуга Дэш крута, и ты это знаешь.  
Монро смотрит на него.  
\- Она пони.  
\- Крутая пони. Она может надрать тебе зад, – поясняет Ник.  
Монро долго молчит.  
\- Заткнись. Она может летать и делать радужный удар, это нечестно.  
Ник триумфально смеется.  
\- Не волнуйся. Я не позволю Радуге Дэш надрать тебе зад.  
Монро хмыкает.  
\- Ты побьешь пони ради меня?  
Ник прислоняет голову к плечу Монро.  
\- Ага. Я побью пони ради тебя. Для чего еще нужны лучшие друзья?  
\- Наверное, чтобы заставлять своих друзей напиваться и смотреть про пони. Я в нескольких секундах от того, чтобы забыть про вегетарианство, потому что эта розовая не заслуживает быть живой, – Монро щурится на экран.  
Ник легонько пихает его, потом сильнее, когда тот не отрывается от экрана.  
\- Она мультяшная. Она не считается мясом.  
\- Хорошо, значит, после того, как я ее съем, ты не будешь на меня охотиться.  
Судя по всему, Монро пытается изобразить суровый тон, но у него не очень получается с учетом того, что от последнего толчка Ника он почти растянулся на диване.  
\- Да, ты можешь съесть всех мультяшных пони, не опасаясь, что я начну на тебя охоту.  
Монро издает довольное горловое ворчание, и Ник сражается с желанием лечь ему на грудь, чтобы послушать. Вместо этого он смотрит в экран, медленно сдаваясь объятиям сна.  
Он просыпается чуть позже, когда подушка под ним начинает шевелиться. Ник сонно осматривается и понимает, что наполовину лежит на Монро, устроив голову у того на груди. Монро спит, но сон его беспокоен. Глаза под веками бегают, тело подергивается, и когда он тихо рычит, Ник трясет его за плечо.  
\- Монро, – шепчет он. – Эй, проснись.  
Монро подхватывается, шарит взглядом вокруг.  
\- Все хорошо, – говорит Ник. – Это просто сон.  
Взгляд Монро фокусируется на нем.  
\- Ник, дружище, эта розовая тварь была в моем доме, разбила все мои часы, пыталась закатить мне вечеринку и пела.  
Несколько секунд Ник пытается сообразить, о чем речь.  
-Тебе снился кошмар про Пинки Пай?  
\- Она перебила мои часы, Ник. Мне дороги мои часы.  
Ник пытается не хихикать и делает заметку не позволять пьяному Монро смотреть мультфильмы.  
\- Я буду защищать тебя и твои часы от поющих пони.  
\- Надеюсь. В конце концов, это твоя вина, – ворчит Монро, но расслабляется, глаза закрываются, а голос уже полусонный.  
\- Я всегда буду защищать тебя от того, что случилось из-за меня, – говорит Ник. – И не из-за меня тоже, но этих опасностей меньше.  
Он намеревался поддразнить, но все еще пьян, и слова выходят серьезными.  
Монро вроде бы не замечает и только спрашивает:  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Ага, – на этот раз Ник даже не пытается изобразить шутливый тон. Он ждет, чтобы убедиться, что Монро уж точно спит, потом скользит рукой по его плечу, щеке, лбу, откидывает волосы.  
\- Да, – повторяет он. – Обещаю.  
Он снова засыпает и просыпается из-за жары, горячая тяжесть в ногах граничит с неудобством. Ник поднимает голову, смотрит через плечо и видит огромного волка, свернувшегося на его ногах.  
\- Хэп, - шипит Ник, двигая ногами.  
Хэп отвечает громким храпом.  
Ник дергается сильнее, но Хэп, хотя и слегка меняет позицию, не просыпается. Ворча под нос, Ник продолжает шевелить ногами, пока не сдвигает Хэпа достаточно удобно. На самом деле он не против, но Хэп слишком тяжелый. К тому же Нику не слишком нравится, когда его ноги не на свободе и нельзя быстро вскочить, если что. Ну, настолько быстро, насколько это возможно с все еще затуманенной головой, лежа на одном потрошителе и со вторым в ногах.  
Хэп сопит и порыкивает, но позволяет себя спихнуть.  
Подождав и убедившись, что Хэп не собирается двигаться обратно, Ник снова устраивается, положив одну руку на свитер Монро, над сердцем, и засыпает, с рукой Монро на своих лопатках и головой Хэпа, прижатой к лодыжке. 

\---

\- Зачем их смотреть, – бормочет Хэп, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока хозяйка открывает двери очередной квартиры.  
\- Потому что иначе ты снимешь квартиру, которой ни разу не видел, и они всучат тебе что-нибудь с туалетом в кухне, – отвечает Ник.  
Хэп расплывается в улыбке.  
\- А кто сказал, что это плохо?  
Ник корчит гримасу.  
\- Все, кроме тебя. Но, по крайней мере, у такой квартиры будет еще одно преимущество: я туда и шагу не ступлю.  
Хэп изображает ужас:  
\- А кто будет делать барбекю?  
Хозяйка справляется с дверью и приглашает их внутрь. Улыбнувшись Хэпу, Ник хлопает его по плечу, пропуская вперед.  
\- Не волнуйся. Ты же знаешь, что барбекю всегда на мне. Никто так не ценит мой соус, как ты, – уверяет он.  
\- Когда ты так говоришь, звучит грязно, – мрачно сообщает Хэп, потом тоже улыбается: – Но правдиво.  
Хозяйка устраивает им короткую экскурсию. Это маленькая квартира: гостиная (она же кухня), одна спальня, одна ванная, однако Хэпу она подходит отлично. Ник задает вопросы про договор и что-то еще, но Хэп уже готов въезжать.  
\- Уверена, что вы двое будете счастливы здесь, – широко улыбается хозяйка. – В здании есть и другие молодые пары, вы отлично с ними поладите. Если пройдете в мой офис, я приготовлю все документы.  
Хэп пялится ей вслед.  
\- Чувак. Она решила, что мы встречаемся.  
Ник довольно хихикает.  
\- Мы вместе ищем квартиру с одной спальней и отпускаем грязные шуточки про соус.  
\- Ну, да, но… Фу, – Хэп морщит нос. – В смысле, без обид, ты мой бро и это классно, но чувак.  
\- Я не обиделся, – сухо говорит Ник. – Она все поймет, когда ты вселишься один.  
Хэп наклоняет голову набок.  
\- У тебя на удивление спокойное отношение, как для гетеро.  
Ник пожимает плечами.  
\- Если я встречаюсь с девушкой, никто и слова не говорит. Почему должна быть какая-то разница с парнем? К тому же, не такой уж я и гетеросексуал.  
Хэп смеривает его взглядом.  
\- Хм.  
\- Что? – Ник поднимает бровь.  
\- Просто рад, что съезжаю, бро, а то соблазн был бы слишком велик. В смысле, как можно сопротивляться такому… – он с усмешкой указывает на себя, – еще дольше? Не хочу соблазнять тебя вещами, которые ты не можешь получить, это было бы жестоко.  
Ник смеется.  
\- Если бы я хотел тебя, то заполучил бы.  
\- Как скажешь, Беркхардт, – знающе говорит Хэп. – Идем, чувак, а то она подумает, что мы тут обжимаемся.  
Вскоре документы подписаны и подшиты, и через неделю Хэп переезжает. 

Вечеринку в честь новоселья они устраивают у Ника. Ник указывает, что странно праздновать новоселье в доме, из которого выезжаешь, но Хэп просто говорит, что если Ник знает, как впихнуть в его квартирку всех гостей и приготовить барбекю на балконе, то флаг ему в руки.  
Ник понимает, что он имел в виду, когда видит количество приглашенных. Хэп, как и он сам, из тех людей, которые дружат со всеми, и когда настает назначенное время, двор Ника заполоняет толпа полицейских, юристов и бог знает кого еще, половина из которых люди, а половина – существа.  
Хэп стоит рядом с сержантом Ву в центре группы новобранцев, смеша их какой-то историей, бешено жестикулируя и широко улыбаясь.  
Фрэнк Рэйб тоже здесь, он дружелюбно болтает с копами, с которыми работал прежде в суде. Его сын с электронным браслетом, видным на лодыжке под джинсами, стоит, мрачно отвернувшись от отца. Выглядит он так, будто старается держаться ото всех как можно дальше. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока к нему робко не подходит Грэйси. Она явно пользуется отвлеченностью Хэнсона – тот с Родди, обменивается любезностями, тонко замаскированными под оскорбления.  
Что-то сказав, Грэйси протягивает Барри ракушечное ожерелье. На его губах появляется усмешка, но она что-то говорит и поднимается на цыпочки, чтобы набросить ожерелье ему на шею, и он позволяет. Рядом появляется Холли, на которой собственное ракушечное ожерелье и два таких же браслета. Она защитным жестом берет Грэйси за запястье, секунду смотрит на Барри и схлынивает, заставляя лицо Барри измениться в ответ.  
Ник готов вмешаться, но Грэйси снова что-то говорит, и Холли меняется обратно. Барри следует ее примеру, и, видно, он прошел тест, каким бы тот ни был, потому что когда Грэйси тянет его к Родди и Хэнсону, Холли подталкивает Барри сзади.  
Хэнк тоже занят разговором. Ник, приблизившись, слышит, что они обсуждают игру Блэйзерс. Хэнк кажется полностью поглощенным беседой, но Ник видит, что взгляд его внимательно отслеживает остальных, чаще всего останавливаясь на Монро.  
Монро держится поодаль, достаточно близко к группе, чтобы не казалось, будто он прячется, но, судя по всему, именно это он и делает. Ник видел, как он разговаривал с Родди, Холли и – мельком – с мамой Холли. Но в общем, не считая Ника и Хэпа, Монро предпочитает компанию себя самого.  
Ник уже собирается идти дальше, когда замечает, что Хэнк отделился от своей группы и приближается к нему.  
\- Ник, друг мой, хватит уже собирать людей по нашим поводам, – говорит Хэнк, протягивая ему открытое пиво.  
Это «Курс Лайт», и Ник корчит гримасу, но все-таки принимает бутылку.  
\- В противном случае у нас бы не было друзей.  
\- Скорее, у тебя, – парирует Хэнк.  
Ник улыбается.  
\- Только не говори, что не рад, что Холли заводит друзей.  
Взгляд Хэнка чуть смягчается, когда он смотрит на Холли рядом с четырьмя другими приглашенными подростками, но тон у него все еще насмешливый.  
\- Ага, мальчишка, который натравил на друзей крыс, и парень, который похитил двух людей и выпущен на испытательный срок. Отличные ролевые модели.  
\- А про Хэнсона и Грэйси ты ничего не сказал, – замечает Ник.  
Хэнк пожимает плечами.  
\- А про них и сказать нечего, кроме того, что ты по-прежнему самая большая в мире тряпка.  
Ник фыркает.  
\- Ага, ну, ей нужны друзья. А ролевых моделей вокруг и так хватает. Ты, я, Монро, Хэп.  
Хэнк качает головой и прихлебывает из бутылки.  
\- Что? – спрашивает Ник, машинально следуя его примеру и корча еще одну гримасу.  
\- Ты и этот твой парень с часами. Странно, ты так железно настаивал, что он похитил Робин, а теперь вы лучшие друзья, – Хэнк сохраняет тон тщательно нейтральным.  
Ник сопротивляется желанию поежиться и вместо этого закатывает глаза.  
\- Знаешь, могу ведь я в кои-то веки ошибиться.  
\- Круто так ошибиться, – говорит Хэнк.  
\- Ага. К счастью, Монро хороший парень и не затаил зла. Ладно тебе, я уже все объяснял. Если хочешь что-то сказать, просто скажи.  
Хэнк не поддается.  
\- Просто наблюдаю.  
\- Оставь свои наблюдения для засады, – советует Ник, делая еще глоток и снова гримасничая. – Если это, конечно, не наблюдение, как плоха эта штука на вкус.  
\- Сноб, – укоряет Хэнк. – В академии и первые годы ты только такое и пил.  
\- Тогда я только такое и мог себе позволить, – парирует Ник, наслаждаясь подкалыванием Хэнка, хотя, если правда, содержимое бутылки не так уж отвратительно. – Теперь я могу потратить несколько лишних долларов, чтобы мое пиво хотя бы имело вкус.  
\- И тут мы возвращаемся к мысли, что ты сноб, – вздыхает Хэнк.  
\- Мне нравится поддерживать местное производство. Я патриот, - улыбается Ник.  
Хэнк фыркает.  
\- Не был бы я твоим напарником и не знал бы, как часто ты используешь эту улыбку, купился бы.  
Ник хихикает.  
\- Раз так, пойду к кому-нибудь, кто не так устойчив к моему очарованию. И Монро угостит меня настоящим пивом.  
Хэнк вскидывает бровь.  
\- Друг, я правда не хочу знать, какое такое очарование ты на нем используешь.  
Ник, помолчав, хмурится.  
\- И что это значит?  
Должно быть, он выглядит достаточно удивленным, потому что Хэнк просто качает головой.  
\- Ничего. Иди снобствуй в другое место, ты все барбекю-настроение портишь.  
Ник пристально смотрит на него, но Хэнк лишь усмехается, так что Ник фыркает, добродушно пихает его в плечо и шагает к Монро.  
\- Спаси меня от людей, которые считают, что «Курс Лайт» – образцовое пиво, – молит он, воруя у Монро пиво и делая глоток.  
Монро с выражением ужаса выхватывает пиво обратно.  
\- Даже и не думай, что я собираюсь делиться.  
\- Нет, мне просто нужно смыть чем-то этот вкус.  
\- И в процессе напускать слюны в мое пиво, спасибо большое, – ворчит Монро.  
\- Можешь отдать его мне, – предлагает Ник.  
\- Хорошая попытка. Сам себе возьми это проклятое пиво. И, между прочим, ты мне должен еще одно, потому что я здесь гость.  
\- Ты не гость, – возражает Ник. – В твоем доме лежит моя запасная одежда, а значит, в домах друг друга мы официально не являемся гостями.  
Монро смотрит на него.  
\- В твоем доме нет моей запасной одежды.  
Ник пожимает плечами и улыбается.  
\- Так принеси. Места у меня много. Но раз уж я такой хороший парень, так и быть, достану тебе это пиво.  
Монро начинает что-то говорить, потом, очевидно, передумывает и просто качает головой.  
\- Ты несешь мне пиво только потому, что хочешь и себе взять.  
\- Сомневаешься в моих лучших побуждениях? Я оскорблен до глубины души, – Ник снова сверкает улыбкой и уходит за пивом.  
И если он проводит остаток вечера по большей части рядом с Монро, что ж, это только его дело. 

\---

Бродя вокруг места, оказавшегося логовом плесневиков, Ник делает заметку на будущее обзавестись костюмом химзащиты. Эти штуки тошнотворны. Единственное утешение, что он не надел любимое пальто или обувь – и ни на чем не поскользнулся, в отличие от Хэнка. Одежда последнего едва ли подлежит восстановлению. Когда они сворачиваются, начинается дождь, и не совсем понятно, к лучшему это или к худшему. Возможно, вода смоет вонь и слизь, но с учетом везучести Ника, все вышеперечисленное, скорее, закрепится и сделает его еще более жалким.  
Машина по-прежнему возле дома Монро, где Ник был, когда получил звонок, и куда Хэнк заехал его забрать. К дому Монро Хэнк его и отвозит, кидая взгляды, означающие, что Хэнк обязательно бы отпустил парочку комментариев по этому поводу, если бы не торопился домой, в душ.  
Решив не обращать внимания, Ник машет на прощание и вылезает. Он смотрит на свою машину, думая, не поехать ли домой, но ноги сами несут его к дверям Монро, а рука поднимается постучать.  
Монро отвечает почти сразу, уже с недовольным лицом.  
\- Дружище, ты воняешь.  
\- Я заметил, – говорит Ник.  
Он пытается съязвить, но так вымотан, что получается лишь плоско.  
Монро смотрит на него.  
\- Пока ты не можешь унюхать себя за два квартала, это не считается.  
Нечто подобное случается не в первый раз. На самом деле как раз из-за таких случаев Ник и начал хранить здесь запасную смену одежды. Но в подавляющем большинстве этих случаев они работали над делом вместе и больше заботились о том, чтобы отчиститься, чем отправить Ника домой.  
У Ника на языке вертится, что он сейчас уйдет, но возвращаться в пустой темный дом так не хочется, что он с надеждой смотрит на Монро. Выходит, наверное, еще и жалобно, потому что Монро выдерживает только несколько секунд, потом стонет и закатывает глаза.  
\- Заходи, – бурчит он. – И ничего не трогай. Иди сразу в душ, пока не провонял тут все, одежду я принесу. А то, что на тебе сейчас, оставишь в ванной, в правом углу, на плитке.  
\- Спасибо, Монро, – с благодарностью говорит Ник, сбрасывая обувь.  
\- Носки тоже, – торопливо добавляет Монро.  
Ник стягивает и носки, оставляет их за дверью вместе с ботинками и босиком шлепает наверх, в ванную. Бросает одежду в указанное место, влезает в душ и закрывает глаза, включив горячую воду.  
Он почти заканчивает, когда слышит скрип двери.  
\- Я знаю, это твой дом, дружище, но мне бы немного приватности, – ворчит Ник, впрочем, совсем без раздражения.  
\- Не волнуйся, чувак, это я, – говорит Хэп.  
\- А, ну, раз ты, тогда, конечно, все в порядке, – откликается Ник, снова без сарказма. – Ничего такого, чего ты бы не видел.  
\- Ага, я так и сказал Монро, когда предложил отнести тебе одежду, – бодро отвечает Хэп. – Ох, чувак, запах такой, будто на тебе кто-то умер. Давно и некрасиво.  
\- Ну спасибо, – бормочет Ник.  
\- Все на помойку, – заключает Хэп. – И Монро сказал, тут у тебя только одна смена и уже не свежая, но я принес кое-что из его шмоток.  
\- Спасибо, – говорит Ник уже искреннее. – Ты выйдешь или будешь наслаждаться шоу?  
\- Не, я уже видел, – Ник не видит Хэпа, но практически слышит усмешку. – Ничего впечатляющего.  
\- Я бы тебе показал «впечатляющее», – грозит Ник, но так как одновременно сражается со смехом, выходит и вполовину не так сердито, как следовало бы.  
Ник ждет, пока не слышит звук закрывающейся двери, затем выключает воду и вылезает. Вся его грязная одежда исчезла, но на крючке на дверях висят штаны и футболка. Он вытирается и одевается – футболка тесновата в плечах и груди, штаны слишком длинные, но в целом подходят неплохо. Однако ему по-прежнему холодно, и, проходя мимо открытой спальни Монро к лестнице, Ник заимствует еще и свитер.  
Когда он присоединяется к Монро на кухне, тот молчит, из чего следует, что Монро не уточнял, что именно Хэп должен принести.  
\- Спасибо, друг, – говорит Ник, принимая протянутое пиво.  
Монро фыркает.  
\- Если так и дальше пойдет, мне придется выделить для тебя шкаф.  
Ник улыбается, а потом понимает, что выражать удовольствие от этой идеи будет не самым адекватным ответом на подколку. Если он, конечно, сам не переведет все в шутливое русло.  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто это плохо. Пожалуй, стоит заглядывать к тебе чаще.  
Они перебираются в гостиную, и Монро корчит гримасу на ходу.  
\- Не уверен, что это возможно.  
\- А я уверен, – Ник падает на диван. – Особенно теперь, когда у меня нет больше причины сидеть дома.  
До него доходит, что, пожалуй, пора завязывать с шутками, когда он слишком устал, чтобы изображать нужный тон, особенно учитывая, как странно Монро на него смотрит.  
\- А ты… Хм. Ты не против, что Хэп переехал? – спрашивает Монро, глядя в сторону.  
Ник думает отделаться отговоркой, но вопрос задан искренне, что редкость для Монро, так что Ник отвечает так же искренне.  
\- С какой стати? Я сам это предложил. Ему нужно свое пространство, знаешь, чтобы вернуть свою жизнь в колею, а не торчать рядом с нами в подвешенном состоянии. С другой стороны, стало как-то одиноко, – тихо признается он. – Дом пустой. Это… непривычно, я очень долго не жил один. Половину времени я провожу здесь, но вторую половину…  
\- Да, – так же тихо соглашается Монро, все еще не глядя на него. – Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
И вдруг Ник чувствует себя подонком.  
\- Прости, Монро. Я тут прожил пару недель один и жалуюсь, а ты…  
\- Я привык, – перебивает Монро. – Ты нет.  
\- Не важно, – возражает Ник. – Ты все еще…  
\- Лучше уж так, – обрывает Монро. – У меня есть распорядок, он мне нужен.  
Ник хмурится.  
\- Это не значит, что ты должен быть один.  
\- Значит, – тон Монро где-то между смирившимся и небрежным. – С людьми слишком сложно, и я…  
На этот раз перебивает Ник – берет Монро за подбородок и поворачивает лицом к себе.  
\- Не для меня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был один, Монро. Я ведь могу помочь.  
Глаза Монро, наконец, фокусируются на нем, и Ник слегка задерживает дыхание, потому что во взгляде Монро теплится жажда, которую Ник никак не мог придумать сам.  
\- Поверь, Ник, сейчас я в миллион раз менее одинок, чем был, когда ты появился в моей жизни.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты был одинок, – повторяет Ник и невольно придвигается ближе.  
Монро тоже двигается, и, когда он начинает говорить, Ник чувствует его дыхание на коже.  
\- Все мы иногда одиноки.  
\- Это необязательно, – бормочет Ник. – Мы можем это изменить.  
Ник сокращает расстояние еще больше… и Монро неожиданно отодвигается, так, что рука Ника падает, и на диване между ними оказывается несколько дюймов.  
\- Я не думаю, что мы можем что-то изменить, мы просто должны быть как девяносто процентов населения, – видно, что Монро пытается шутить, но голос его подрагивает.  
Он встает, глядя в пол.  
\- Я… эээ… пойду возьму еще пива.  
Монро исчезает в кухне – не сбегает, но вроде того, и Ник смотрит вслед с тяжелым вяжущим ощущением в животе.  
Ну ладно. Очевидно, он превратно истолковал то, что увидел в глазах Монро, что Монро пытался сказать. Монро имел в виду всего лишь дружбу, и ясно, что Ник ему не интересен в другом смысле. Ладно. Ник может с этим жить. Ему вполне хватало дружбы раньше, хватит и сейчас. Чего ради мечтать о чем-то невероятно глупом, вроде поцелуя?  
Черт. Ну ладно, значит, придется искренне надеяться, что либо Монро ничего не понял, либо что ему хватит достоинства все забыть и не унижать Ника еще больше.  
Монро возвращается с парой пива и протягивает одно Нику, все еще глядя куда угодно, но не на него.  
Ник берет, чувствуя, как в животе тянет сильнее.  
Но затем Монро занимает обычное место на диване, не дальше и не ближе, чем обычно, и переключает внимание на игру по телевизору.  
Ник смотрит на него несколько минут, прихлебывая пиво и стараясь придумать, что сказать, чтобы не получилось «эй, у нас все в порядке, ты просто притворишься, что ничего не случилось, да?»  
Потом Монро спрашивает:  
\- Вы их взяли?  
Ник моргает.  
\- Что?  
\- Плесневиков, которыми ты провонял. Вы их убили, арестовали или что?  
\- А, – Ник охотно подхватывает тему: – Их было двое. Они воровали тела с ближайшего кладбища и морга, чтобы на них кормиться.  
Монро морщится.  
\- Да, я знаю их привычки, спасибо.  
Ник нерешительно улыбается.  
\- Ты сам спросил. В любом случае, мы выследили их до логова…  
Монро кривится сильнее.  
\- О, только не говори, что ты появился на моем пороге после того, как потаскался в логове плесневиков.  
\- Тебе станет лучше, если я скажу, что ждал снаружи, пока Хэнк там таскался?  
\- Лжец, – ворчит Монро. – Серьезно, дружище, у меня от твоей вони волосы в носу выгорели.  
Ник улыбается, на этот раз по-настоящему.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере я не поскользнулся и не свалился туда, как Хэнк.  
Монро фыркает, явно разрываясь между хохотом и ужасом.  
\- Боже. Бедняга Хэнк.  
\- Бедный я, это мне потом пришлось сидеть с ним в машине, – возражает Ник. – Но да, мы их арестовали.  
Монро кивает.  
\- Хорошо, что вы поймали их прежде, чем они начали убивать.  
\- Да, иногда мы успеваем вовремя.  
Они чокаются бутылками, Монро пьет, Ник тоже.  
Успокоенный отсутствием натянутости, Ник остается дольше, чем намеревался – достаточно долго, чтобы в какой-то момент задремать. Просыпается он рывком – от того, что его тянут за ногу, и обнаруживает, что приткнулся в углу дивана, со скрещенными руками и упавшей на грудь головой.  
Монро, склонившись к нему, пытается забросить его ноги на диван, но замечает, как Ник вздрогнул.  
\- Эй, - шепчет он. – Все в порядке? Кошмар приснился?  
\- Нет, – говорит Ник, пытаясь проморгаться. – Здесь мне кошмары не снятся. Прости, дружище, дай мне минуту, и я домой.  
Монро медлит, потом качает головой.  
\- Не волнуйся, можешь переночевать тут. Все равно сунул твою одежду в сушилку.  
\- Уверен? – Ник все еще сомневается, хотя уже начинает снова засыпать.  
\- Ага, – Монро встает за покрывалом. – Ты и раньше оставался. Какие проблемы.  
Ник забрасывает ноги на диван, вытягивается.  
\- Спасибо, друг, – выдыхает он. – Ты лучше всех.  
Монро накрывает его.  
\- Не за что.  
Ник бормочет что-то невнятное и закрывает глаза. Он почти чувствует руку Монро на своем лбу, откидывающую волосы, но он слишком сонный, чтобы быть уверенным.  
Скорее всего, ему просто сильно этого хочется. 

\---

Наверное, уже поздно – в конце концов, завтра на работу – но Ник слишком доволен, что им с Хэпом удалось, наконец, уговорить Монро выбраться попить пива. Прошла неделя с памятного разговора, и он старался убедиться себя, что это не из-за его плохой попытки поцеловать Монро, но преуспел только чуть, и то главным образом полагаясь на обстоятельство, что Монро все же позволил ему остаться на ночь и вполне нормально вел себя утром.  
Да и появившись у Ника на пороге со скороговоркой о часах, которые принес последний клиент, Монро выглядел виноватым и не обзывал Ника идиотом, а значит, они в порядке.  
И все-таки они некоторое время не виделись, и Нику не хочется, чтобы встреча заканчивалась. К сожалению, хоть кто-то должен быть ответственным, поэтому они втроем возвращаются к машине, решив срезать через парк.  
Середина пути остается позади, когда у Ника колет под затылком – странное чувство, будто пальцами по позвоночнику. Он замедляет шаги, смотрит на Монро и настораживается еще больше, когда видит, как тот нюхает воздух.  
\- Что такое? – спрашивает Ник.  
Монро нюхает снова, поворачивает голову и смотрит на Ника с явной тревогой.  
\- Похоже, древохваты.  
\- Упс, надо отсюда выбираться, – глаза Хэпа розовеют.  
Ник мало что знает о древохватах, но помнит название и картинку – огромное деревоподобное существо.  
\- Ты можешь сказать, где оно?  
Монро качает головой.  
\- Нет. Знаю, что близко, но и все. Вот почему они любят лесистую местность. Они выглядят и пахнут почти как деревья, трудно определить их точное местонахождение.  
\- Я скажу тебе, где их местонахождение, – говорит Хэп. – Там, где нам точно не захочется быть.  
\- Ладно, – Ник сдвигает куртку, держит руку на пистолете, и шагает вперед. – Не отходите и дайте мне знать, если…  
Закончить он не успевает, потому что к нему вдруг несется толстая ветка, бьет в грудь и отшвыривает на несколько футов. Ник врезается в ствол, чувствуя, как смещается что-то в плече. Явно не полный вывих – только не снова, слава богу – но боль вспыхивает, и рука слабеет.  
Монро выкрикивает его имя под аккомпанемент странного ревущего звука, и Ник, вскочив, выхватывает пистолет.  
\- Насколько именно эти твари похожи на деревья? – спрашивает он, обшаривая парк взглядом в поисках чего-нибудь подозрительного.  
\- Очень похожи! – кричит Монро. – Отличить можно только…  
Тут в его сторону летит ветка, Монро не успевает полностью увернуться и получает удар в бок.  
Ник бежит, прослеживая путь ветки, пытаясь определить, какому дереву она принадлежит. Он замечает древохвата, или, по крайней мере, ему так кажется – но в бой вступает очередная ветка, и Ник катится по земле, кривясь от боли в плече.  
Справа раздается рык: Хэп в волчьем обличье прыгает на ветку и вонзает клыки в кору. Ветка дергается, пытаясь его стряхнуть. В конце концов, у нее это получается, но Ник успевает разглядеть древохвата – приземистое дерево с необычно большим количеством толстых длинных ветвей и парой светящихся оранжевых глаз на стволе. Ник стреляет дважды. Одна пуля попадает в глаз, и существо с пронзительным визгом отшатывается. Или пытается, но не может, потому что Монро, тоже зверь, прижимает ветвь к земле и держит, цепляясь когтями. Ник стреляет снова, на этот раз целясь в глаза. Они гаснут через пять выстрелов, но он на всякий случай делает еще несколько. Потом ждет, глядя на существо, но то больше не двигается.  
\- Монро? – тихо зовет Ник. – Хэп?  
Монро досталось веткой, пока Ник стрелял, но подходит он не хромая, хотя и медленно. Хэп как будто бережет лапу, однако по мере того, как он приближается, ощущение исчезает.  
\- Оно мертво? – спрашивает Ник.  
Оба нюхают воздух, и Монро кивает.  
\- Вы двое в порядке?  
На этот раз кивают оба, потом Монро взлаивает с очевидной вопросительной интонацией.  
\- Нормально. Плечо растревожил немного. Древохват так и останется, или… – Ник осекается.  
Монро и Хэп смотрят на него.  
\- Простите, – Ник ставит вопрос по-другому. – Оно обернется человеком?  
Монро мотает головой.  
\- Отлично, – бормочет Ник. – Будем надеяться, никто не прибежит на пальбу и не станет выяснять, почему я выпустил полмагазина в дерево. Идемте отсюда.  
Несмотря на то, что оба волка утверждают, будто целы, Ник еще раз осматривает их, насколько позволяет тусклый свет и ограниченное время. Потом он собирает разбросанную одежду, все загружаются в салон, и Ник ведет машину к дому.  
Ник не особенно волнуется за Хэпа, потому что привык к его волчьей форме, но тот факт, что Монро не превратился обратно, его беспокоит. Это значит, что Монро либо слишком ранен, либо слишком устал, и то, что Ник сходу не нашел каких-либо тяжелых повреждений, еще не гарантия, что их нет. Он то и дело поглядывает в зеркало заднего вида на двух волков на заднем сиденье.  
Когда они добираются до дома, Ник осматривает обоих еще раз, но не находит ничего серьезнее порезов и ушибов.  
\- Ребята, вы ночь так и будете? – интересуется он.  
Хэп кивает и изображает преувеличенный зевок. Монро мнется, но тоже кивает.  
\- Ладно. Подождите, сейчас аптечку принесу.  
На Хэпе лишь один порез, требующий перевязки, Монро досталось чуть больше. Легкие ссадины Ник только промывает, решив, что так они заживут быстрее. Рисковать не хочется, да и кто знает, что было на ветвях у этого древохвата.  
\- Вы уверены, что все нормально? – спрашивает Ник, переводя взгляд с одного волка на другого.  
Монро фыркает раздраженно, но поддевает головой его ладонь. Хэп тыкается носом в другую руку и машет хвостом.  
\- Ладно, ладно, – Ник треплет обоих по головам. – Давайте спать.  
Хэпа он устраивает в гостевой комнате, оставив дверь приоткрытой на случай, если тому захочется выйти, не превращаясь. Потом в компании Монро идет к себе.  
\- Ложись там, – Ник открывает дверь и кивает на кровать. – Я посплю на диване.  
Монро рыкает и смотрит на его плечо.  
\- Все хорошо, я его не вывихнул, только чуть сместилось. Подержу лед перед сном.  
Монро повизгивает, уши его в нерешительности то прижимаются к голове, то снова становятся торчком.  
\- Тебе это нужно больше, дружище. И если ты не согласишься, нам обоим придется ютиться на диване, а это никому из нас не поможет, – Ник смотрит умоляюще, зная, что немного жульничает, но это не имеет значения, лишь бы Монро согласился.  
Монро вздыхает, ворчит и бредет к кровати.  
\- Спасибо, – говорит Ник и уходит, оставив дверь приоткрытой.  
Внизу он достает лед из холодильника и следующие двадцать минут держит холодный пакет у плеча, пытаясь не уснуть. Наверное, придется вернуться к упражнениям, которые он делал после вывиха. Через некоторое время Ник прячет пакет обратно и идет наверх проверить Монро и Хэпа.  
Хэп мирно похрапывает, с Монро же другая история. Он подергивается, сучит лапами, из горла вырываются звуки, похожие то на скулеж, то на рычание. Опустившись на край кровати, Ник осторожно кладет руку ему на плечо.  
\- Монро, – тихо зовет он. – Эй, просыпайся.  
Монро подскакивает, но почти тут же расслабляется, льнет к ладони.  
\- Все хорошо? – спрашивает Ник, ведя рукой по его боку и волнуясь, что тут больше виновата физическая боль, чем кошмары.  
Хотя на самом деле кошмары не намного лучше. Ник знает по себе.  
Монро кладет лапу ему на ногу и смотрит почти умоляюще.  
Не успев понять, что происходит, Ник вытягивается на постели, укладывается на спину, удобнее устраивая плечо и оставив руку на шерсти Монро.  
Монро тихо вздыхает, закрывает глаза и прижимается ближе – теплой тяжестью под боком.  
Ник запускает пальцы в шерсть и думает полежать несколько минут, подождать, пока Монро уснет. Но он знает, что это ложь, еще прежде, чем засыпает. 

\---

На следующее утро Ник готовит завтрак для уже, к счастью, очеловечившихся Монро и Хэпа. Монро уходит после завтрака, бормоча о часах, но Хэп крутится рядом и задумчиво разглядывает Ника.  
\- Что? – не выдержав, спрашивает тот, присаживаясь на подлокотник дивана со второй чашкой кофе.  
\- Ты спал с Монро, – объявляет Хэп.  
Ник радуется, что не поднес сейчас чашку к губам, иначе непременно бы подавился.  
\- Что?  
\- Ночью, – уточняет Хэп.  
\- Монро был волком, – говорит Ник.  
Хэп непонимающе хмурится.  
\- Я знаю. И ты с ним спал.  
А. «Спал» в буквальном смысле. Нику надо срочно перестать делать поспешные выводы. Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Никто из нас не хотел позволить другому спать на диване.  
Хэп качает головой.  
\- Тут что-то большее.  
Он смотрит на Ника вприщур, а потом его лицо вдруг озаряется пониманием.  
\- О, о, чувак, я думал, Монро просто твой бета, но здесь больше, бро, ты хочешь, чтобы он стал твоей парой.  
Увы, на этот раз Ник все-таки давится.  
\- Моей… кем?  
\- Твоей парой, чувак, о, как круто, мой лучший друг Монро и мой бро Ник, – Хэп явно восхищен. – Дружище, это же очевидно, поверить не могу, как я не заметил раньше…  
\- Хэп, – говорит Ник.  
\- Ты знаешь, как редко такое бывает, чувак? Это эпично, бро, эпично, – Хэп прямо сияет, и это начинает нервировать.  
\- Хэп, Монро… у нас с ним ничего нет, – твердо говорит Ник.  
Хэп фыркает.  
\- Ну да, чувак, я купился.  
\- Нет, правда, Хэп, он… – начинает Ник.  
Хэп закатывает глаза.  
\- Это же всем видно, дружище, всем! О, эй, вот что имел в виду маленький ублюдок Родди, когда говорил, что быть рядом с вами двоими невыносимо… Хех, невыносимо, я должен запомнить это на следующий раз, когда маленький прохвост мне подвернется…  
\- Хэп! – Ник пытается не кричать. – Я не интересен Монро в этом смысле.  
Хэп хмурится.  
\- Интересен, разумеется.  
\- Нет. Он просто хочет быть моим… Стоп, ты сказал «бета»? В смысле, «бета»? – спрашивает Ник, потому что ну какого черта.  
\- Бета, бро, да, – Хэп смотрит на Ника, как на дурака. - В этой маленькой странной стае.  
\- А я, получается, вожак? – уточняет Ник.  
Взгляд становится в разы выразительнее.  
\- Угу, дружище. Вожак, альфа, или как там еще. А ты что думал? Кто спасает нас, арестовывает или убивает тех, кто угрожает нам, дает нам приказы, которым мы подчиняемся? Будь твоя стая обычной, ты бы больше убивал, но когда в ней падальщики, люди, Гримм, и, возможно, охотник, ты… Эй, я тебя раскусил, не пытайся задурить мне голову. Монро точно интересуется тобой, чувак.  
Ник начинает ненавидеть разговоры с Хэпом о потрошителях. Разумеется, они информативны – по большей части – но порой он не знает, куда девать горящее лицо.  
\- Нет. Я пытался. Он не…  
Хэп зависает.  
\- Ты что?  
Ладно, Ник берет свои слова обратно. Лучше поговорить о потрошителях.  
\- Я… ему намекнул. Он меня отшил.  
\- Он что? Нет, нет, дружище, Монро никак не мог тебя отшить, – настаивает Хэп.  
Ник начинает чувствовать смутную тревогу.  
\- Почему? Раз я альфа, он не может сказать нет?  
Хэп смеется, искренне позабавленный. От чего Ник парадоксально начинает чувствовать себя лучше. Если Хэп относится к этому предположению как к шутке, оно, вероятно, полная чушь.  
\- Забавно. Будто бы мы когда-нибудь слушались тебя, кроме случаев, когда это действительно было надо. И ты продолжаешь меня дурить, бро. Ты меня не отвлечешь. Я упорный. Видишь? Это мое настойчивое лицо, – Хэп указывает на свое лицо, на котором и правда несколько более сосредоточенное выражение, чем обычно.  
Ник вздыхает.  
\- Не знаю, что еще тебе сказать. Он держался очень вежливо, но ясно дал понять, что не интересуется мной в этом плане.  
Хэп на глазах сдувается, и Ник рассеянно думает, это нечестно, что Хэп сейчас выглядит снаружи именно так, как сам Ник чувствует себя внутри.  
\- Я не понимаю, – озадаченно говорит Хэп.  
\- Я тоже, – признается Ник, потом качает головой. – Но что поделаешь. Просто… забей, ладно? Я бы предпочел больше об этом не говорить.  
Хэп все еще щурится, глядя в пустоту, будто отчаянно пытается понять.  
\- Хэп? – настаивает Ник.  
\- Ага, – неуверенно отвечает Хэп. – Ага, бро, я понял. Мы не будем об этом разговаривать. Наверное, я… В общем, увидимся.  
\- Мы пойдем жарить барбекю, – напоминает Ник.  
Это заставляет Хэпа расплыться в улыбке, пусть и не такой сияющей, как прежде.  
\- Эй, клево. Ага, ладно. До скорого, бро.  
Ник еще долго разглядывает свой кофе, убеждая себя, что быть другом Монро его вполне устраивает.  
Но сегодня ему не особенно удается себя обманывать. 

\---

На часах почти одиннадцать, когда в дверь раздается стук. Ник настораживается: он никого не ждет так поздно, а неожиданные гости обычно не предвещают ничего хорошего. Так что он смотрит в глазок, прежде чем открыть, и еще больше тревожится, увидев Монро. Тот стоит, сунув руки в карманы, и выглядит взволнованным.  
Ник распахивает дверь.  
\- Монро? Что случилось?  
Монро протискивается мимо него.  
\- Скажи Хэпу, что ты ко мне не подъезжал.  
Ник таращится на него, гадая, такие ли чувства испытывает Монро, когда Ник неожиданно появляется у него на пороге.  
Закрыв дверь, Ник поворачивается к Монро.  
\- Если это месть, то какая-то неадекватная.  
Монро смотрит на него, как на идиота, что гораздо более привычно.  
\- Хэп только что мне звонил, и он был в ярости.  
\- В ярости? Хэп? – удивляется Ник.  
\- Насколько это для него возможно… Не в том дело, Ник, это серьезно. Не знаю, что случилось, но он твердил, какой я дурак, и что когда ты в следующий раз сделаешь мне намек, мне надо поступить правильно. Так что позвони ему и скажи, что я ничего не делал, ты ничего не делал, и он все неправильно понял, – выпаливает Монро, нервно вышагивая туда-сюда с несколько подозрительным видом.  
\- Монро, я… – начинает Ник, но понимает, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что сказать. – Все нормально, давай медленнее. Какая Хэпу разница, клеился ли я к тебе?  
Помимо очевидной причины, и черт побери, Хэп, Ник же просил забыть.  
\- Почему… Ник, я знаю, каким ты бываешь идиотом, но честное слово, – Монро прекращает бегать и смотрит на Ника тяжелым взглядом. – Если ты еще не понял, увидев, как я метил ограду в нашу первую встречу, потрошители очень территориальны. Это включает… Нет, это вдвойне, втройне актуально для наших пар. Один потрошитель берет в пару чужого... Это… это большое дело, да. Я не собираюсь когда-либо такое делать, и уж точно не хочу быть вовлеченным в такое.  
Ник пытается думать, но сказанное отказывается укладываться в голове.  
\- Так, я пытаюсь следить за твоей мыслью, но понятия не имею, о чем ты.  
Монро всплескивает руками.  
\- Мы говорим о тебе, и том, чего не случилось, потому что Хэп каким-то образом узнал, я не…  
\- Он узнал, потому что я ему сказал! – говорит Ник не то чтобы на повышенном тоне, но уже сердито. – Я к тебе клеился, Монро, ты дал мне от ворот поворот, и я подумал, что мы не будем обращать на это внимания ради… нашей дружбы и тебя, не бросающего мне этим в лицо. Но нет. И Хэп заметил, что я к тебе чувствую, и подловил меня, ясно?  
\- Ты что, с ума сошел? – восклицает Монро. – Ты рассказал ему? Да ведь этого даже не было, не было ничего…  
\- Думаешь, я не понимаю? – а вот теперь Ник кричит, но ему плевать. – Слушай, прости меня, Монро, я ничего не могу поделать со своими чувствами к тебе, они не пропадают. Я могу игнорировать их, потому что лучше уж ты мне будешь другом, чем вообще никем, но я не могу просто все выключить. Если тебе это не по нраву, тогда я… не знаю.  
\- Ник, – тихо говорит Монро с таким видом, будто заблудился и не может найти выход.  
Ник не знает, как сказать, что нашел бы его, если бы Монро ему позволил.  
\- Ты не можешь, – настаивает Монро. – Я тебя знаю, ты выше этого. Но я не знаю, выше ли я.  
Ник открывает рот и тут же закрывает. Он все еще не понимает, что происходит.  
\- Монро, мне надо, чтобы ты начал с самого начала. Зачем ты здесь?  
\- Я же сказал, мне позвонил Хэп, потому что ты ему рассказал, что ко мне клеился. И это… – Монро качает головой. – Не приведет ни к чему хорошему.  
Ник секунду молчит, прокручивая разговор в голове, и ему кажется, что он начинает понимать, в чем суть.  
\- Ты думаешь, Хэп и я… Думаешь, между нами что-то есть?  
Монро начинает что-то говорить, потом замолкает.  
\- Я был в этом уверен, пока ты не спросил. Теперь я точно ничего не понимаю.  
\- Монро, мы с Хэпом всего лишь друзья. Очень хорошие, но просто друзья. Я уверен, твое предположение бы его порядком возмутило.  
Понимание, наконец, ударяет по нему.  
\- Господи, Монро, ты решил, что я…  
\- Я уже не знаю, что я решил! – Монро нервно ерошит себе волосы. – Вы часто бываете вместе…  
\- Почти так же часто, как с тобой.  
\- И вы так счастливы…  
\- Как я с тобой.  
\- Прекрати уже! – рявкает Монро и быстро отводит глаза. – Да, ладно, я решил, вы вместе. И я ревновал, ясно? Я никогда не думал, что ты предпочтешь парня, и уж точно не потрошителя, но если бы и так, я надеялся… Это было глупо, у меня ведь ни единого шанса. И я был рад за тебя точно так же, как радовался за вас с Джульеттой. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
\- Монро, – начинает Ник.  
\- Нет, не начинай, а то я не смогу закончить. Закрой рот, – приказывает Монро. – А потом, той ночью, у меня, я думал, что увидел в той ситуации то, что хотел видеть, и я не мог этого сделать, не мог. А прошлой ночью ты был там со мной, а сегодня позвонил Хэп, и я… Я надеялся, Ник, и это было ужасно, потому что вы оба мои лучшие друзья. Вы мои единственные друзья, а я надеялся, вы рассоритесь.  
Ник делает несколько шагов к нему.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, что уже долго испытываешь ко мне чувства? И ничего не предпринимал сперва потому, что думал, будто я тебя не захочу, а потом, будто я встречаюсь с Хэпом?  
Монро смотрит так, будто не уверен, не ловушка ли это.  
\- Да?  
Ник хватает Монро за воротник свитера, подтягивает к себе и целует.  
\- Я не встречаюсь с Хэпом, – говорит он между быстрыми резкими поцелуями. – Я никогда не встречался с Хэпом. Я влюблен в тебя не первый месяц, а ты самый большой идиот, который мне встречался.  
\- Я бы правда хотел поспорить, – бормочет Монро. – Но ты делаешь это очень затруднительным.  
\- Потому что я прав? – спрашивает Ник.  
\- Потому что у меня рот занят, – отвечает Монро.  
Ник отодвигается, но Монро обхватывает его и прижимает обратно.  
\- Я не сказал останавливаться.  
Ник улыбается ему в губы, рука автоматически соскальзывает Монро на поясницу. В нерешительности он немного отодвигается.  
\- Это ничего?  
\- Я же говорил, я тебе доверяю, – напоминает Монро.  
\- Я знаю, – улыбается Ник. – Я могу защищать тебе спину, и ты знаешь, что я не буду использовать твое слабое место против тебя. Но это не то же самое, что хотеть, чтобы я там тебя трогал. Вдруг тебе больно, неудобно или еще что.  
\- Нет, не неудобно, – отвечает Монро. – Это ведь ты. Было бы неудобно, если бы трогал кто-то, кому я не доверяю. И нет, это не больно. До тех пор, пока ты туда не бьешь, чувство… ммм… скорее, приятное. Очень приятное.  
Ник поднимает брови.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, это тебя заводит?  
Монро делает гримасу.  
\- Спасибо, что свернул все к непристойностям, но да, нечто в этом роде.  
Ник подмигивает.  
\- Я соврал тогда. Я точно намерен использовать твое слабое место против тебя.  
Монро целует его, и Ник с охотой возвращает поцелуй, выводя легкие круги ладонью по пояснице. Монро издает тихий довольный звук, и Ник кусает его за нижнюю губу, чтобы посмотреть, сможет ли вызвать этот звук снова. У него получается, но через секунду Монро разрывает поцелуй.  
\- Мы… нам не стоит сильно увлекаться, – говорит Монро.  
\- Почему? – Ник наклоняется так, чтобы их губы соприкасались. – Мы этим могли уже месяцы заниматься. Нам надо многое наверстать.  
\- Потому что… Перестань, это сложно, Ник. Я никогда не встречался с человеком, – признается Монро.  
Ник, занятый покусыванием нижней губы Монро, останавливается.  
\- Технически, я не человек.  
\- Но близко. Ты ничего не знаешь о… – Монро осекается.  
\- Брачных играх потрошителей? – предполагает Ник.  
Монро кидает на него укоризненный взгляд.  
\- И снова грубо, но да. Есть… вещи, которые нам надо обсудить, прежде чем мы…  
\- Переспим? – подхватывает Ник. – Трахнемся? Займемся любовью? Потому что знаешь, я люблю те…  
Монро целует его, и на этот раз поцелуй другой, не менее страстный, но отчаяннее. Способ ли это признаться в любви в ответ? Ник решает дать Монро возможность опустить словесное признание.  
Ник запускает руки ему под рубашку, кладет ладони на поясницу, проводит пальцами. Бедра Монро дергаются, подаются вперед, и Ник покачивается в ответ.  
Монро разрывает поцелуй, пытается смотреть сердито, но не преуспевает.  
\- Ты жульничаешь.  
\- Угу, – говорит Ник отнюдь не виновато.  
\- Я говорил всерьез – тон у Монро и впрямь серьезный.  
Нику приходится признать, что он прав.  
\- Ага. Ладно. Давай тогда все обсудим.  
\- Сейчас? – хмурится Монро. – Уже почти полночь, и не то чтобы мы много спали прошлой ночью.  
\- Так ты правда собираешься ошарашить меня, немного поласкаться, а потом пойти домой и лечь спать один? – спрашивает Ник.  
Монро ерзает.  
\- Нет? Когда ты это вот так говоришь…  
\- Останься, – просит Ник. – Пожалуйста.  
Монро явственно не знает, что делать.  
\- Ник…  
\- Мы не обязаны ничем заниматься. Нам даже говорить необязательно. Можем фильм посмотреть, если хочешь. Мне просто хотелось бы, чтобы… ты побыл со мной.  
Восхищение, с которым Монро на него смотрит, очевидно, и сердце Ника бьется быстрее.  
\- Невозможно тебе отказать, когда ты делаешь эти свои честные глаза, и я думаю, что ты об этом знаешь, – ворчит Монро, однако идет за Ником в гостиную.  
Ник садится на диван, Монро опускается рядом, но Ник притягивает его ближе, практически себе на колени.  
\- Очень некстати, – бормочет Монро, однако руки его уже оборачиваются вокруг Ника.  
\- Я не потащил тебя наверх, мне следует дать себе за это миллион очков, – отвечает Ник.  
Монро фыркает.  
\- Ты не собирался включить фильм?  
Ник включает, и они некоторое время смотрят на экран, хотя дается это сложно.  
\- Можно я у тебя кое-что спрошу? – осмеливается Ник через некоторое время.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Ты сказал, что когда один потрошитель забирает чужого партнера, это большое дело. Почему?  
Монро ерзает.  
\- Помимо территориальных и собственнических инстинктов? Пары… ну, их довольно трудно найти, и обычно это случается раз в жизни. Как люди всегда говорят о «том самом, единственном»  
Ник обдумывает это.  
\- В таком случае разве ты не должен был понять, что я не принадлежу Хэпу?  
\- Это не точная наука, Ник, не то чтобы существовала какая-то мистическая связь между партнерами. Нам приходится выяснять все практически так же, как людям, хотя у нас имеются подсказки в виде чутья и языка тела. Иногда они помогают, а иногда вводят в заблуждение, – объясняет Монро.  
\- И… что твои подсказки говорят тебе обо мне? – интересуется Ник.  
Монро вздыхает.  
\- Честно?  
\- Я хочу знать, – настаивает Ник. – Пожалуйста.  
\- Я уже говорил, что ты пахнешь, как стая, – Монро смотрит в сторону. – И… не знаю. Ты пахнешь домом и безопасностью, и когда ты смотришь так, будто доверяешь мне, я готов сделать все, что угодно, чтобы доказать, что я заслуживаю твое доверие. И когда ты стоишь слишком близко, я хочу, чтобы ты стал еще ближе, и, может, так ты заметишь, что я подставляю шею и…  
Монро вдруг осекается, но Нику необязательно слышать остальное, чтобы знать, к чему все это ведет. В конце концов, он кое-что почитал… И посмотрел парочку документальных фильмов про волков.  
\- Значит, – говорит он, – укус, вот от чего вы тащитесь?  
\- По-моему, ты специально подбираешь такие слова, чтобы все звучало как можно хуже, – бормочет Монро.  
Ник не уверен, насколько он серьезен, но на всякий случай извиняется.  
\- Прости. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
\- Не обидел бы, если бы не хотел, – говорит Монро. – И да, вроде того. Вот почему я сказал, что нам надо поговорить, прежде чем… ты понимаешь, что-то случится. Есть вещи, которых ты не знаешь.  
\- Что бы это ни было, Монро, мне все равно, – сообщает Ник.  
\- Это ты сейчас так говоришь, - возражает Монро.  
\- Да, говорю. Потому что я люблю тебя, и по сравнению с этим все меркнет.  
У Монро делается такой потрясенный вид, словно Ник не говорил этого прежде, словно он не может поверить, что Ник в самом деле правдив. Через секунду он выдавливает:  
\- Я люблю тебя то…  
На этот раз Ник обрывает его, но не поцелуем, а наклоняет голову и кусает в шею. Руки Монро напрягаются, а потом Монро вжимается в него всем телом. Ник двигается, открывая шею, так, на всякий случай, и Монро это, видимо, устраивает, потому что он возвращает укус.  
Зубы смыкаются у Ника над артерией, не прорывают кожу, но оставляют вмятины. Монро разжимает челюсти, лижет, кусает снова. Ник повторяет движения, через несколько секунд отстраняется и расплывается в улыбке.  
Монро улыбается в ответ, какой-то полусонный, затем стонет.  
\- Так много ни за что.  
Ник хмурится.  
\- Это уже чем-то считается?  
\- Да. Даже притом, что ты понятия не имеешь, что сделал.  
\- Я тебя укусил, – Ник вскидывает брови. – Как ты и хотел.  
\- Ты поставил мне метку, – исправляет Монро. – А потом позволил пометить себя.  
…Кажется, Ник действительно понятия не имеет, что сделал.  
\- И что?  
\- Ну… традиционно, это знак, который говорит другим: «Руки прочь, это мое». Но со временем от этого несколько отошли, когда люди увлеклись практикой оставления засосов, и стало слишком много путаницы. Но смысл остался тем же, особенно у стайных существ. Мы принадлежим друг другу, – говорит Монро.  
\- Ого.  
\- Да, ого. Видишь, почему я настаивал, что мы не должны ничего делать без… – Монро прерывается, издав невразумительный, довольно высокий звук.  
Наверное, потому, что Ник снова его укусил.  
\- Я не сказал, что это было плохое ого.  
\- Ого, – Монро таращится на него.  
\- Да, ого, – Ник прижимается лбом к его лбу. – Я знаю, что будет нелегко. Но поверь, я не стану реагировать так плохо, как тебе кажется.  
\- Я… Тебе не обязательно мириться с традициями потрошителей, если ты не один из них.  
\- Но ты – один из них.  
\- Я ничего от тебя не ожидаю, – отвечает Монро. – Просто быть с тобой достаточно.  
\- Ты должен ожидать многого, Монро, потому что ты этого заслуживаешь, – говорит Ник.  
Повисает пауза.  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты это сказал. Ты уверен, что не пьян? Это было сопливо даже для тебя, - Монро старается не смеяться, но удовольствие в его голосе слишком явное.  
-Заткнись, – бормочет Ник. – Уже поздно, и я устал, и это ты здесь пытаешься быть милым и уступчивым.  
\- Я не милый, – ворчит Монро.  
\- Еще какой. Ты очень милый, особенно, когда пытаешься ворчать на меня.  
Монро затыкает его поцелуем, а когда отрывается, говорит:  
\- Хотя ты прав, уже поздно.  
\- Тогда пойдем наверх.  
\- Ник…  
\- Просто спать, – заверяет Ник. – Обещаю, я ничего такого больше не сделаю. Не хочу, чтобы тебе было неудобно.  
\- Правильно, потому что спать в одной постели с тобой и твоим «ничего не сделаю» обещает быть каким угодно, только не неудобным, – бурчит Монро. – Ты уверен, что это не предлог залезть мне в штаны?  
\- Все, что я делаю, это предлог залезть тебе в штаны. Начиная с прижимания к стене и Бордо 78-го года, – машинально отвечает Ник, потом качает головой. – Но нет. Мне просто лучше спится, когда ты рядом.  
Монро молчит секунду. Затем признается:  
\- Мне тоже.  
Приняв это за согласие, Ник аккуратно спихивает Монро с колен, встает, берет его за руку и влечет наверх.  
\- У меня есть штаны, которые мне великоваты, если хочешь, – предлагает он в спальне.  
Монро отмахивается.  
\- Не надо.  
Он начинает раздеваться, стягивает свитер и рубашку, оставаясь в белой майке, аккуратно все складывает и кладет на тумбочку.  
Ник уже переоделся и просто смотрит, как Монро снимает джинсы, складывает и их тоже, а потом ловит его взгляд. На короткий момент глаза его уходят в сторону, потом Монро, видимо, передумывает и смотрит в ответ довольно горячечно.  
Ник ступает вперед и целует его, легко, почти мимолетно. Он забирается в кровать. Монро укладывается на другой стороне, и Ник выключает свет.  
Секунду оба чувствуют себя неловко, лежа в темноте и не зная толком, что делать дальше. Затем Ник поворачивается на бок, лицом к Монро, и через секунду Монро делает то же самое. Ник обнимает его за пояс, устраивает ладонь на пояснице. Они соприкасаются лбами  
\- И попробуй что-нибудь выкинуть во сне, – бормочет Монро.  
\- Не обещаю, – отвечает Ник, мягко его целуя.  
Монро фыркает.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Ник.  
\- Спокойной, – отвечает Ник, закрывая глаза.  
Сегодня Монро, которого он обнимает, очень и очень реальный.  
И это гораздо лучше, чем во сне.


End file.
